Heart of Glass: A Gaara Love Story
by Mai Linna
Summary: Enter the Naruto world as you become Ai Ueda, an original character who weaves a love story with Gaara of the Desert.
1. Intro

Name: Ai Ueda

Age: Varies throughout the story, but you're the same age as Gaara.

Looks: Your hair is parted and looks a lot like like early Sakura's, only the back is longer, past your waist, and you have some stray hairs off your part that never quite grew out. It's turquoise. You're eyes are pupil-less, and are similar to Hinata's. They're a shocking shade of yellow. You're skin's quite pale, and paired with your eyes and hair, give you a VERY startling look. You always wear black of some form, to honor your village. You're also always wearing a hat(later on in the story) to hide your -er- cat ears...they're black with white tips.

Village: Yamigakure - Village Hidden in the Dark

Jutsu: Shadow Jutsu - this Jutsu makes Shikamaru look like a noob. More on it later. You also have a rare Kekkei Genkai, called the Neko Toboe, or Cat Claw. You have razor sharp, diamond hard claws that you can extend and retract at will. You can also see perfectly in the dark, and have a better sense of hearing, balance, and smell than normal people. You're very lithe, but you're also very thin, making others question your faltering health often.

Other: You're health isn't always your strong point. You're very sensitive to weather and temperature changes. which may result in physical pain, dizziness, and fainting. Oh, and did I mention you're a special Jinchuuriki? You have a Bijuu. His name is Yami, the two - tailed nekomata. (A nekomata is a mythical, twin tailed cat.)

You're Village History:Yamigakure was a small shinobi village built to protect the world from Yami, the evil cat demon. As thus, it was also named after him. The Ueda clan, possessors of the Neko Toboe Kekkei Genkai, was charged with the duty of guarding Yami. For years his spirit was transferred from Ueda to Ueda, quite a dangerous tradition. The other shinobi villages shunned them, for their practices killed the pregnant mother at birth. Thus, Yamigakure withdrew from the world, and turned towards Yami, who was eventually worshiped as a god. The Ueda clan became sacred, looked up to, and practically worshiped themselves. You're great - great uncle, the current Jinchuuriki, is breathing his final breaths, and your birth is a week away. Let's begin you're story, shall we?

Nothing was discernible in the dark room. Voices seemed to issue from the walls themselves.  
>"Honey, can't we do this some other way? Isn't anyone else close to birth?" asked a man in the center of the room. A woman next to him answered.<br>"No, there's no one else. I have to do this."  
>A long, rattling cough shook the room.<br>"Great uncle, please, put your hand on my stomach! We haven't much time left!"  
>"Momo, don't-"<br>"Seal, release!"  
>A bright light illuminated the room. Many people were gathered around an old man, lying on a bed in the middle of the crowded room. A pregnant woman was holding the old man's hand to her round tummy. The man next to her, presumably her husband, was sobbing loudly. When the white light subsided, the elderly man exhaled his final breath and stilled. Momo's husband held her close.<br>"Momo, do you know what you've done?"  
>She leaned against his chest and whispered, "Yes...I saved the world..."<br>The crowd of relatives moved in on her, a multivalued sea of blue hair, furry ears, and yellow eyes. They thanked her, consoled her, and even congratulated her as they filed out of the room. Finally, Momo and her husband were the only ones left. She took his hands in hers and forced him to look at her. His black kitty ears twitched, then pinned back.  
>"Please, grant me one last wish."<br>"Anything, anything at all."  
>Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. Momo wiped them away.<br>"Ai. I want you to name her Ai, in the hopes that everybody who meets her will fall in love with her." murmured Momo, a smile playing across her lips. Her husband choked back sobs.  
>"Yes, we'll name her Ai."<br>Momo laid a black cloth across her great uncle's body. She leaned in close, and whispered, "See you in a week." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall of Yamigakure

"Hello, Miss Ai! What have we got here?"

"It's a daisy crown! I made it for you, Auntie!"

You reached up on your tiptoes and offered your aunt the flowers. Smiling, she took them and placed them on your head, then pulled you into her lap.

"They look much prettier on you." she said, twitching her white ears. You were sitting on a bench in a spacious courtyard, filled with flowers of every kind. You like to make a different crown of flowers every day after lunch, and had a habit of offering it to the first person you saw.

The courtyard was on the eastern side of your mansion, which in itself held many servants and the highest ranking family members. The Ueda Jinchuuriki always resided here, as well as his or her closest family. The rest lived in the Ueda estate, which took up about a third of Yamigakure!

Suddenly, the doors to the mansion were thrown open, and an irate man called out to you.

"Ai! It's time to get back to your studies!" he yelled.

"Yes, Papa!" you quickly answered back. You gave your aunt a fleeting hug, then scampered off to your personal classroom. You're sparring sensei was there. You spent the next two hours practicing your Shadow Justsu and perfecting your Neko Toboe. You were a quick learner, and you were days away from being declared an official Yami genin at the age of six.

After you were dismissed from class, you wandered out of your estate and into the marketplace. Everyone knew your name here.

"Miss Ai, I just made a new flavor ramen! Please try it!"

"Miss Ai, we baked some of those cookies you like! Want one?"

This continued as you walked through the markets. You were polite, always saying "Yes, please!" and "Thank you so much!" They never accepted your money, so you'd often sneak out at night and paid them whilst they slept.

You were just about to head home for dinner when an explosion rent the evening air.

"The estate!" cried out a nearby shop owner. You watched with terror as great, billowing clouds of smoke filled the distant skies above your home.

"No! Stop!" you screamed as you raced across the rooftops. Several more explosions erupted all around you.

'_What in the world is happening?_' you thought. as the villager's cries pierced your furry ears. When you finally reached your estate, more bombs had detonated. Your courtyard, your mansion...everything was lost amid the blaze. You hid behind a charred tree as several foreign ninja surrounded your home.

i'_I recognize those bands! Those are Ame and Iwa ninja! Where's Papa?'/i_

A leading jonin stepped towards the mansion doors.

"Where is the demon? Where is the twin tailed cat you masochists worship?" he bellowed. The doors opened, and several of your relatives blurred by in attack. The shinobi battle was short lived, as the Ueda clan was as strong as they were sacred. Your father, one of the lead Ueda shinobi, took an Iwa ninja by the throat and held him high.

"I suggest you leave, and quickly." he growled as your relatives literally melted into the long shadows cast by the setting sun. With a grin, the jonin swiftly stabbed your father through his throat with a hidden kunai knife. You tried to scream, but all you could manage was a choked sob.

"Run as far away from here as you can. Quickly." whispered a voice in your ear. You did as you were told, and fled the village. Within a split second of leaving the gates, Yamigakure exploded in a ring of fire. The shock wave threw you down, but you scrambled to your tiny feet and dared not look back. Somehow, you had the strength to run all through the long night.

By mid-morning, the forests had given way to plains. The plains were short lived, changing to red earth and sand.

i'_I'm so hungry I could eat a cow..._'/i you thought as you traversed the desert. The heat made you dizzy, and you stumbled towards a shady dune.

i'_I'll rest here, then tonight I'll look for a village._' /i  
>The heat kept your mind numb, and the tragedies of the night were kept at bay. Your cat nap proved dreamless and less restorative than you'd hoped. The night's huge temperature drop left you weak and aching.<br>"Damn it all!" you screamed at the moon. You didn't feel like moving. Then, all at once, memories of the attack hit you hard. You took off on all fours, afraid the other shinobi may catch up with you. Tears blinded your otherwise perfect night vision as you mourned the loss of your family, friends, and villagers.  
>As you blinked the tears away, you found yourself about a kilometer away from a village. You urged your body on, hoping it wouldn't give out in the strange desert cold. When you got there, the gates had long since been closed. You giggled silently.<br>i_'Time to put my Jutsu to use!'/i _you thought as you stepped within the shadows. You sunk right in, as if it were a bath. Traveling through the shadows felt a lot like swimming. Each shadow was a different pool, and like a fish, you'd jump out of one and dive into another. You eventually found some rocks near a sad looking swing. Easily hidden, you emerged from their shadows, curled up, and slept.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy Named Gaara

CRACK! You were awakened by a sharp pain in your tiny ribcage.

"Wake up, loser!"

Blinking away tears, you searched for the source of the shadows lurking around you. Four kids, around your age, were glaring at you. The lone girl grabbed one of your ears.

"What kind of idiot wears cat ears? Going to a costume party?"

She tried to pull it off, only to find that she was dragging you across the ground with it. You split the air with a shriek of pain. The tallest, meatiest boy pulled you up by your collar to face him. You kept one hand on your ear and another on your bruised torso.

"Ew, look at this," he grunted as he pulled back your hair, "She has no ears!"

He quickly drop kicked you, a disgusted look on his face.

"P...p-please...stop it..." you whimpered. You were already so weak from hunger, and dying slowly of dehydration. They ignored you. The third boy's face lit up in excitement.

"Let's rip those freaky ears right out of her head!"

The others nodded in agreement. You curled tightly into a ball, holding your ears and biting your cracked lip. Two of them pulled away your hands and held them behind your back, whilst the others each clenched a furry ear and yanked with all their might.

i_'Please kill me now!'/i_ you repeated in your head as a wild cry tore through your body.

"Hey, what are you doing to that poor cat?"

The four psychotic children froze, then turned towards an unknown voice. You hit the ground with a soft *thud* as they turned tail and ran. You vaguely heard them shouting "Monster!" and "Demon!" as they scattered, then slipped quietly into the abyss of unconsciousness.

_~~"My ears have two colors instead of one."_

_You were readying to jump in a giant puddle when you noticed this. You turned towards your father, whom you were spending the afternoon with._

_"Papa, why is that?" you asked. He picked you up and put you on his shoulders._

_"My ears are black," he began, twitching his ears as you poked at them, "And you mother's were snowy __white."_

_There was a pause._

_"Did you love Mama?" you asked guiltily. You pulled out one of your flower crowns, this one made of thorny roses, and hopped off your father's shoulders. He'd walked with you to her grave._

_"I loved her more than anything in the world..." he murmured as he lit incense. You placed the roses upon the grave._

_"I'm sorry..." you whispered, tears welling up in your eyes._

_"Don't cry, little one. It's okay."_

_You scrambled into his arms._

_"There, there...she loved you more than anything in the universe, did you know that?"_

_Shocked, you looked into your father's golden eyes and asked, "Even though I killed her?"_

_"You didn't kill her, Ai. She didn't have another path to choose. It was her time to go. It wasn't your fault at all." he assured, his gentle gaze meeting yours._

_You sniffed and wiped your eyes._

_"I love you more than the universe." you told him as you kissed his cheek. He kissed you back, saying, "And I you. That's why your ears are half black, half white - your mother and I loved you equally. That makes you doubly special!"_

_You finished paying your respects to your mother, then returned home. Suddenly, the memory flickered and distorted as flames erupted, burning everything around you.~~  
><em>  
>"NOOO!" you screamed as you as you jolted upright. *Flop* You examined the damp washcloth that had fallen into your lap.<p>

"Did you have a bad dream?"

You started as you turned towards the voice. A young boy was kneeling beside you, concern in his peridot eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy, mahogany hair, sadness emanating from his smile.  
>"Sorry, did I scare you? It's okay, I'll leave –"<p>

"No, don't!"

You reached out and grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away. Rivers of tears flowed down your cheeks. You could see Yamigakure burning around you as you closed your eyes.

"Everything's gone! Everybody died in the flames! I'm lost and scared and alone and I don't know what to do!"

Sobs racked your battered frame. You pulled up your knees and wrapped your arms around them, afraid you might fall to pieces. The boy softly touched your shoulder.

"No...you're not alone..."

You took a few deep breaths and looked at him.

"You're not lost, either. You're in Sunagakure."

Suddenly, both of your little tummies rumbled. You apologized in unison, then began to laugh together.

"I guess it's lunch time. Wait here, and I'll get some...oh, wait, what if those kids come back? I don't want you to get hurt...and what if you get sick again? You're really pale! If I take you with me, though, your ears might scare people..."

"Don't they scare you?"

The boy smiled faintly.

"I have to see this face in my reflection every day," he chuckled, pointing at his eyebrow-less brows and dark, blackened eyes, "I think I can handle a pair of furry cat ears."

"It's not that bad. I think your eyes are really pretty!" you chimed.

His face turned redder than an apple.

"U...u-um, anyways..." he stuttered, "We need to cover your ears. Oh! Hey, what luck! One of those kids dropped their hat!"

He fetched it and brought it back, then fastened it correctly to your head.

"It kinda looks like my father's hat..." he murmured as he stood back to admire his work. He then offered you his hand. You took it, and he helped you to your feet.

"Oh!"

Your knees buckled, and you grasped helplessly onto the boy.

"I'm sorry!"

Wordlessly, he wrapped your left arm around his shoulder, and held you around your waist with his right. He smiled a little.

"Shall we go?" he asked. As you walked towards the market, something hit you.

i_'Oh, goodness! This boy has been so kind to me, and I don't even know his name!'/i_

__"I'm sorry...I never introduced myself. My name is Ai. What's yours?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"My name...is Gaara."


	4. Chapter 3: Sunagakure

"We'd like two orders of ramen, please."

You and Gaara had just sat down at a ramen stand. You didn't care that it was cheap, or that it was the first food stand you'd seen in the marketplace - you were starving! When the first steaming bowl was placed in front of you, you could feel the saliva dripping down your chin as you inhaled the savory scent of the broth. By the time Gaara had finished his, you'd downed six bowls of ramen! He stared in awe as you ordered a seventh and several glasses of water. You stopped eating for a moment, embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, Gaara! I'll pay for it myself!"

Gaara shook his head in disagreement.

"I have money, it's okay. I'm more worried about you! You're acting like you haven't eaten in days!"

You smiled slightly at the irony. Gaara's eyes widened.

"It's true, isn't it? Eat all you want, please, or you'll never get better!"

"Thank you so much!"

You finished your eighth bowl of hot ramen and tenth glass of water. Finally sated, you stood and walked behind Gaara. He paid the owner and you walked off. You stuck money into his pocket when he wasn't looking. He showed you all the little desert shops and dusty stalls, most of which were built into the massive stone walls themselves, played Tag in the alleys, and even led you to the Kazekage's mansion!

"Wow, my village didn't have a Kage. This is so cool!" you exclaimed, peering through the mansion gates. Gaara turned and asked, his brows furrowed, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Yamigakure, The Village Hidden in the Dark."

He looked deep in though for a moment, possibly trying to remember if he'd heard that name before. Once his facial features relaxed, he sighed and said, "...I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it."

You peered up at the sky. Sunset was an hour away.

"That's okay. It doesn't exist anymore, anyways," you choked, holding back tears.

i_'Shinobi do not cry! I can't let Gaara see me like this!'/i_

Turning your back on his jade eyes, you bit your lip and tried your best not to cry. Suddenly, he snatched your hand and pulled you back towards the market.

"Hey, I saw something in one of the shops we passed! I think you'd really like it! Come on, let's go get it!"

"Huh? Wha...?" you asked, staring blankly at him. He chuckled and urged, "Let's go, let's go!"

Racing back through the old, eroded market, you let your mind wander.

i_'Wow, were all those people staring at us before? I know they can't see my ears, but they're frowning for some reason. Are they angry? We must look bad, running through the streets like this. Why is he...? Oh!'/i_

__You gasped quietly, a light bulb clicking on in your head.

i_'He must be trying to cheer me up!'/i_

"Ai, we're here!"

Gaara slid open a screen door and led you inside a small general store. It contained a few nick-knacks, candies, accessories, and other miscellaneous items.

"When I saw this, it reminded me of you! See?"

The boy wandered over to a shelf, took something, and revealed it to you. It was a sort of plush backpack, shaped like a giant cat's head. It was black, with white on it's nose and ears. It had a turquoise bow on each ear, and big, yellow eyes. The pink nose and blushing cheeks really stood out.

"Wow...matching ears, matching eyes...even the ribbons are the same color as my hair! And look how cute it is!" you exclaimed, petting it cheerfully.

"That does it! I'm buying it!" he exclaimed. Before you could utter a word of protest, he was already at the counter.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'd like to buy this, please!"

You walked up beside him, looking up at the irritated shopkeeper with curiosity.

"Get out, now!" he barked.

i_'What's his problem?'/i_ you wondered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really would like to buy this."

"I don't sell to little monsters, now leave!"

"I'll pay you 10,000 Ryo for it."

A gasp escaped your lips before you cried, "Gaara, that's a lot more than its normal price!"

He held up his hand to quiet you.

"No deal. Go shop somewhere else, demon."

"Here's 20,000 Ryo!"

Gaara set the pile of money on the counter.

"Gaara..." you whimpered, tugging on his sleeve. The man finally caved in.

"Fine. I'll take it. It's not like I could sell the damn thing after your cursed hands touched it. Now go, and don't let me catch you in this shop ever again, y'hear?" he grumbled as he counted the money. Gaara nodded.

"Thank you, sir. Let's go, Ai."

He turned and walked quickly out of the shop. Following, you looked back at the shopkeeper for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just transpired. Nearby strangers confronted you.

"Get away from our shops, monster, or you'll curse us all!"

"Scram! Shoo!"

You thought they must have seen your ears. You checked your hat, but it was fine.

i_'Maybe the man in the shop knew...?'/i_

__You couldn't understand how everyone had figured you out.

i_'Was it my hair? Did my eyes give me away? Do all the villages hate us Uedas that much? Oh no! Are they going to finish me off, too? Crap! I have to save Gaara!'/i_

When you turned to warn him, a mother caught your eye. Shielding her child, she whispered, "It's okay, Mommy won't let him hurt you."

"Him?" you murmured as you looked at your new friend. He was clutching the gift he'd bought you tightly, seemingly on the verge of tears. Your blood boiled like never before. You shielded Gaara from the adults, extending your claws.

"SHUT UP!" you roared.

A few people backed up. Power flooded through your veins like never before. Before you realized what was happening, your body was moving on it's own. You watched from within your mind, darkness heavily bordering your eyesight, like looking in the wrong end of a telescope. Your beautiful Neko Toboe hacked down several people around you, including the ill-tempered shopkeeper who tried to refuse Gaara's money. A strong, male voice bellowed, "Now you DIE!"

Ecstatically, you giggled.

i'Next I'll kill all those bad ninja who destroyed my home!'/i you thought gleefully. You'd gotten your first taste of revenge - and it was sweet.

"What have you done to Ai? Who are you?"

It was like watching a movie - the camera turned towards the voice's source, yet you couldn't feel your body move at all.

"Ha! I'll kill you, too." growled the feral man. Gaara's bright green eyes snapped you out of your blind rage. The anger and fear on his face made your heart ache. Then you realized, i'That man's voice is coming from me!'/i The camera stalked towards Gaara, claws raised - "YAMI! STOP!"

You were yourself again. The strange blackness that had bordered your vision was gone. You retracted your claws and turned around. Eight bodies lay massacred, painting the empty streets red. You turned back towards Gaara, and jumped back a foot - he'd walked right up to you! He was looking deeply into your eyes.

"They're gone..." he murmured, his gaze shifting back and forth between each one. You tried to ask what, but you were frozen, tingly, and numb.

"You didn't have cat eyes before...or those claws...and that man's voice...I swear it came from you..."

He paused to wipe tears off your face.

i_'That was the voice I'd heard earlier, back in the estate! It'd told me to run, so i did! It was Yami! I couldn't stop him...he killed innocent village folk...what should I do...?'/i_

__"Ai! Come on, move!" the boy commanded suddenly. You dropped to the ground.

"I'm a killer! I'm a monster!"

Gaara pulled you up and dragged you into another nearby store. It was full of supplies.

"Ai! Snap out of it! We're going to die if we don't leave!"

You looked at Gaara, dazed.

"You didn't run away, like everyone else?"

He ran around the shop, packing foodstuffs and medicines into your plush backpack.

"We don't have time for this! I bet a team of Jonin are on their way here now!"

He pulled the pack on your shoulders, then dragged you back into the street. He pointed toward the distant village gates.

"Wait for me there. And please, PLEASE hide! We're going to the Land of Waves, where we'll be isolated from the mainland. I have something to take care of first. If I'm not there by the time the moon reaches the middle of the sky, you must leave without me. Got it?"

You nodded numbly.

"Good. I should be back soon. Whatever you do - DON'T - GET – CAUGHT!"

He gave you a fleeting smile, then turned and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Flight to the Land of Waves

Jonin were dashing about everywhere.

i'Gaara, where are you?'/i you thought desperately, emerging from the shadows for what had to have been the hundredth time. You were just inside the village gates, anxiously watching the moon climb higher in the sky. It was near it's zenith. Time was almost up.

"Hey, I thought I saw something over there!"

You dove back into the shadows as three Jonin ran by. You sighed as you re-emerged.

i'I wish I had enough chakra to stay hidden.'/i you thought, suddenly wishing you were older. Once the moon had definitely passed its peak, you finally decided that you had to leave Gaara behind. You slid through the malevolent gate's shadows, and took off towards the east. As soon as you'd cleared the gates, you heard a distant explosion, but you couldn't afford to return to the sand.

You were alone throughout your whole journey. Not a single ninja passed you as you traveled off the beaten path through the desert. Before the end of the second dry, hot, and sweaty day, you made it safely to River Country.

The landscape had changed drastically, as you were now surrounded by mountains, forests, and rejoiced in the plentiful rivers. Partaking in a chilly bath was quite the luxury after crossing that horrid desert.

It took you a couple days to find a port. Stowing away on an old fishing boat, you safely made it to the Land of Waves in two more days. Upon arrival, you were greeted by an old woman on the pier.

"Oh, you poor dear! You look so tired and worn! And your clothes! What kind of parents would let you run around in those dirty, smelly, thread-bare rags?"

Taken aback, you stuttered to the short, wrinkled stranger, "Oh, well, uh...um, I-I'm really sorry, ma'am-"

"Now you're apologizing to me? This is an outrage! Where are your parents?" she suddenly raged. You weren't sure how to answer her. Lying wasn't one of your strong points, so you told her the truth.

"They're not here."

"Who did you arrive with?"

"Nobody. I'm alone."

You were just about to excuse yourself when the woman took your hand and dragged you off towards the village.

"No, wait! P-please, don't!" you cried, panicking.

"Calm down, child. I'm only taking you to my home."

You were frightened, but you knew that if something were to happen, you could easily escape. Besides, where else were you going to go?

Her home was somewhat shabby, and quite a bit smaller than what you were used to. There were two tiny bedrooms, a bathroom, and a large, dusty room used as kitchen, dining, and living rooms. She started making some tea.

"Please, sit down." she said, motioning towards her table. You sat on a cushion, opposite from her.

"Your name?" she asked gently, a familiar elderly crackle in her voice. You answered her quietly, unsure of her intentions, "Ueda Ai, ma'am."

"Ueda, huh? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Ma'am, what's yours?" you asked politely, trying to dodge a proverbial bullet.

"Just call me Granny. So, tell me, what happened to your parents?"

Feeling like you just might be able to trust her, you recounted your tale, leaving out the people Yami made you murder, and other various things that would scare normal people.

"I was told that if I came to the Land of Waves, I might be able to avoid the people who destroyed my village."

Part-truths were a lot easier to tell than lies. The tea kettle began to whistle. Silently, Granny began to pour the tea. You sipped at it's hot contents for an hour. Once both cups were drained, Granny stood and hovered by the door.

"Please feel free to take a bath. It's over there," she pointed towards the door to your right, "I'm going to buy you some clothes." She walked out the door before you could argue. You pulled a stool over to the sink and washed the teacups, then wandered off to the bath. You had to scrub and scrub to get all the sand out of your hair. When you were done, you washed your dirty hat and wiped the dirt off your plush backpack. The creak of the front door told you that Granny was home.

"Here, I set your clothes by the door." she called from the living room. You opened the door a crack and took them. After dressing, you walked out, thanked her, and started to walk out the door when she put a wrinkled hand on your shoulder.

"Ai, where in the world are you going?"

Bemused, you said, "To find some shelter. Why?" The elderly woman smiled, then led you to a small bedroom and said, "There you go."

Tears began welling up in your eyes. You turned to her.

"Why?"

"You have no where else to go. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing that I let you go live on the streets!"

Earnestly crying now, you hugged her and thanked her. Within the next few days, Granny enrolled you in the local elementary school. You kept your hat on everywhere you went, even when you slept. Granny never questioned you, and for a time, your life wasn't bad. All good things must eventually come to an end, though...


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery

"Good morning, Ai."

"'Morning, Granny!"

You were eating breakfast, all dressed for school.

"Why do you insist on wearing black everyday? Today it's your hair ribbons, yesterday it was your skirt, and your blouse the day before! Do you like black?" she asked.

"Well..." you paused to think about it. "Black's a nice color. I like purple better, though. I just wear black because it reminds me of home."

Nodding her head, her eyebrows still furrowed, she said, "I see...so, why do you always wear that hat?"

"It helps keep me cool when it's sunny, and it keeps the rain off me. I get sick really easily, you see."

Yet again, you're saved by part-truths.

"That hat's for the desert, though. It looks silly here. When I'm in the market today I'm buying you some new hats," she held up her hand to stop you from refusing, "No, no, it's the least I can do, the way you take care of me here. You'd make a good maid."

"Well, I'm too young to work, and I can't stay here for free, so I do my best to keep this home clean!" you exclaimed, jabbing your spoon high in the air. Granny patted your hat as you giggled at the affection. After finishing your breakfast and brushing your teeth, you ran off to school.

School was certainly different for you. You'd been attending for a month now, and were passing everything with flying colors, but the other kids didn't seem to like you. They all ignored you when you spoke, and called you a "freak" whenever they passed you by. It had all began on your first day of school, during gym. The teacher was teaching you how to play basketball. It was raining, so you were using the gym inside. Something that rather confused you happened.

You were picked last for the teams, because you were the new kid. Your team captain ordered you to stay in the corner, so you did so. Everyone ran around, laughing and playing, leaving you to stand alone. Time was almost up, and the teams were tied. Your captain called for a time out, then your teammates came up with a plan, and called time in. Left out, again, you jogged next to your captain as they dribbled across the court.

"Can't I do something?" you asked.

:Yeah, get out of my way." he retorted, aiming a pass at the girl behind you. He threw it way too high.

'Why is she just standing there?' you thought, watching the girl raise her arms hopelessly. You called out, "I'll get it!" and dashed towards the wall. Running up the wall, you caught the ball, then leaped over the heads of several astonished children and one bewildered teacher, and slam dunked the ball in the hoop. You jumped down.

"Did we win?" you asked the teacher. From then on the teachers always gave you strange stares, and the children called you "freak." You were a little sad, but your good grades always made Granny happy, and that's all that mattered.

Things were going a little strangely though, you noticed. All the kids in your class seemed to be passing notes today. Then they'd suddenly stop, and glare at you. Or they would break out in a fit of giggles. i'Are they talking about me?'/i you wondered as the bell rang. You were just about to walk out the door when several of your classmates blocked the way.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"Get out of our school, freak." said a boy as he pushed you backwards. You easily regained your balance.

"But…Granny's always so happy when I show her my grades…"

A kid pushed you from behind.

"Aww…aren't you a little goodie two shoes?" he taunted. Turning around, you noticed your whole class had surrounded you. Startled, you jumped towards a window. Anticipating your move, three of your classmates managed to grab your ankles and throw you down. You flipped in mid-air, knocking the children on their heads, and landed on all fours.

"Please don't attack me! You'll just get hurt!" you warned sympathetically.

"How dare you hurt our friends! Yah!"

The whole crowd lunged at once. You tried to duck and dodge everyone, but you had been surrounded.

i"Bloody them up!"i/ whispered Yami as a boy grabbed your wrist. You froze as the incident that happened with Gaara played through your mind.

WHAM! A punch connected with your cheek. Your hat landed with a soft thump, sending gasps through the crowd. Adrenaline began to pump through your veins. i'Fight or flight?'/i you thought frantically.

i"Fight."/i

"Shut up, Yami!" you screamed as you bolted out the door. The children chased you down the hall, throwing books, chalk, whatever they could find.

"Get out of here, kitty litter!"

"Go to hell, cat piss!"

You reached the double doors, burst through, then took off down the street. When you got home, you went straight into your room and slammed the door. You collapsed on your bed and started crying. The door creaked open, but you didn't care.

"Ai?" murmured Granny, worry in her voice. Sniffling, you commanded, "Go away!"

"What's wrong?"

"I was born!" you turned and screamed at her. Her eyes widened a bit, then softened.

"Ueda…I knew that name sounded familiar…" she said as she came and knelt beside you. "I won't make you go back if you don't want to."

Sniffling, you looked up into her wizened gaze. "Really?"

"Of course not. Your classmates are young. They wouldn't understand."

"But you do?"

Her gaze drifted towards the ceiling.

"Not quite…but I won't pester you for answers. You see, the Ueda clan is regarded as…a myth, more or less. I'll admit, I didn't quite believe you when you said you were from Yamigakure…now I see you weren't lying."

Gently, she touched your shoulder.

"If you wish to leave, feel free to do so. I won't stop you."

"If you'll allow me, I'd like to stay." you told her after a short pause.

Granny smiled.

"I'd really like that."


	7. Chapter 6: The Great Naruto

The next six years came and went. You'd almost completely forgotten that young boy you'd met so long ago. When you did try to remember, only his existence came to mind. With no face, features, or name, you were sure if you ever did run into him again, you wouldn't recognize him. Gato, on the other hand, was a name you'd been hearing a lot recently. Apparently Granny owed this man a lot of money - money that she didn't have. Men had been appearing recently, taking her measly possessions as payment. You were instructed to hide when they did so, for fear they may take you. Other than this, life had been fairly uneventful.

"Granny, I'm going out to the market today. Anything in particular you need?" you asked, kneeling on the ceiling to change a light bulb.

"Just the usual. Ai, you're talents are going to waste like this! Are you sure you don't want to study abroad?"

Landing before her, you asked, "Who would take care of you?"

She almost pouted, her little wrinkly features all gathering together at the center of her face. "Me, of course! I've been living on my own for years before you came here!"

Smiling, you put on a rain hat and opened the door.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Granny stuck her tongue out at you as you left. On your way back from the store, you heard a rather loud boy from the bridge builder's house.

"Bring it on! I can handle anything you throw at me, Kakashi-sensei!"

Curious, you went to knock on his door when - BAM! The door smashed into your face! Your groceries spilled everywhere as you fell on your butt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" asked the blond boy.

"Naruto, you IDIOT!" yelled the girl as she whaled on Naruto.

"Here you go. Sorry about that." said the raven-haired boy as he handed you your things.

"O-oh, yes, thank you." you murmured. i'Wow, it's been a while since I spoke to others my own age. I'm so scared I can hardly speak!'/i You stood up quickly, the blood rushing to your head. Darkness began to cloud your eyesight, and gravity suddenly intensified, your knees buckling.

"Ah!" you squeaked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The darkness dissipated, and you were startled to find that you were in Naruto's arms! You stood back up, again.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! I get sick really easily...some kunoichi I am, huh? Heehee." you joked, nervously trying to break the ice. Everyone gasped at your statement.

"...then maybe you'd like to come train with us? I'm curious..."

A white-haired man trudged out of the bridge builder's house on crutches.

"Umm...yes sir! Let me drop off these groceries, please!" you answered. He nodded his head and introduced the team, "I'm Kakashi, by the way. This is Sakura, that's Sasuke, and this is-."

"I'm Naruto! Believe it!" enthused the blond, a goofy grin on his face. You giggled at his strange enthusiasm. In a small murmur, accompanied by a polite bow, you said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ai."

"Now that we've got that settled, I suggest we meet up at the village entrance, ok?" said Kakashi. You bowed your head, then to prove a point, you dashed home across the rooftops.

"Granny, Granny! You'll never guess who I just met! Ninja! I met some ninja who were the same age as me!" you giggled excitedly as you put away the groceries.

"That's wonderful! Where are they from?" she asked brightly, clapping her hands together.

"Um...Konohagakure, if I remember correctly. It's been a while since I've seen headbands...oh! Yes, I'm going to go meet them for some training. Their sensei asked me if I'd like to join them! May I?"

Granny smiled warmly.

"Of course you may. Now, go on! Don't leave them waiting!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" you squealed as you hugged her. You told her "Good bye!" and dashed out.

i'This is gonna be so exciting! I wonder how good they are?'/i you thought as they came into view. Naruto waved.

"So, are we all ready now?" asked Kakashi as you landed next to him.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" exclaimed Naruto. You followed Kakashi out into the damp, fragrant woods, where he explained and demonstrated the tree climbing technique.

"Have you ever done this before, Ai? Seeing that you're a ninja from a land with no shinobi villages, I'm curious to see how proficient your skills are."

"I can't promise much, but I'll do my best!" you told him. The four of you each faced a tree.

i'I did this earlier today. It's really easy. Maybe this is a warm-up?'/i

"Ok, go!"

You began to run up the tree, but you stopped and turned towards Kakashi and asked, "I forgot to ask - how high are we supposed to climb?"

THUMP. THUMP. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen off.

"The top?"

He'd said it like a question, like it was supposed to be obvious.

"Oh, hehe, sorry!"

Returning your attention to the tree, you quickly dashed up, then sped back down. Naruto and Sasuke fell again. Sakura was watching them with Kakashi.

"You both demonstrated good chakra control. Now, while the boys finish their training, I'd like to test your abilities, Ai. Seeing as how I'm injured, I'd like Sakura to take my place."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Where should we begin? Taijutsu?" asked Sakura.

"Um...most of my Taijutsu was built around my Neko Toboe, so...well, I don't want to hurt you..."

"You have claws?" asked Sakura. You extended them a little bit, so they were about 6 cm in length. Her eyes widened.

"What? How'd you learn to do that? Can I learn to do that?" she asked, looking at her own nails.

"No, Sakura. This is a Kekkei Genkai...a mythical one, at that." Kakashi told her darkly. Frightened, you retracted them and backed up.

"I'm really sorry! Did I do something I'm not supposed to?" you whimpered, pressing your index finger to your lip. Kakashi limped forward.

"That depends. Your last name is Ueda, isn't it?"

As a reflex, your hands flew to your hat.

"That answers my question. Now, what are you doing here? Tell me!" he bellowed, moving forward.

i'Oh no, he's going to kill me!'/i

Naruto landed swiftly before you, arms spread wide in defense, facing Kakashi.

"What's going on? Why are you scaring her?"

"Get out of the way, Naruto, before she kills you!"

"What?" he exclaimed in disbelief. He turned and looked at you.

"No! Why would I kill you, Naruto? Kakashi, please don't tell them!" you pleaded. Kakashi pushed back Naruto and pulled off your hat. They all gasped, again.

"You know the old superstition. When a black cat crosses your path, you're doomed to have bad luck. The Ueda clan was the source of that superstition." he told them. Sakura took up a defensive position behind Kakashi. Sasuke, who had been standing behind you the whole time, appeared on Kakashi's left. Naruto walked up and scratched behind your ears, cooing, "Aw, what a cute little kitty cat!"

"NARUTO!" they all yelled. You pinned back your ears, shielding them from the echos off the trees.

"If she really wanted to kill us, don't you think she'd have done so already? I mean, c'mon!" he yelled back.

"That's the reason she's still alive now. Ai, I will give you the benefit of a doubt, but I will only trust you if you tell me why you're here." stated Kakashi. You took a deep breath, then told them everything you could remember. Your mind had blocked out everything that had happened in Sunagakure. You weren't even sure Yami was real anymore, though you were still afraid to tell them about him. As a matter of fact, it'd been years since you heard his dark voice.

"I'm sorry we had to do that, Ai, but as the leader of this squad I had to keep my comrades safe. I hope you understand."

"Yes Kakashi, sir." you answered, bowing again. He peered towards the forest entrance, then his gaze slowly returned to you.

"Once Tazuna finishes building the bridge, I'd really like you to come back home with us. You have a lot of potential."

Smiling, you said, "Oh, yes, Kakashi sir! I just might do that!"

Naruto scratched behind your ears again, sending a rather calming sensation through you. "Aren't you such a polite kitty cat? Yes you are!"

"Naruto, quit baby-talking her. It's rude and annoying."

"Shut up, Sasuke! You're just jealous 'cuz she's the first girl who hasn't thrown herself at you!"

"Oh yeah?"

Naruto stepped forward, his nose an inch away from Sasuke's. "Yeah!"

"Knock it off, you two..." said Kakashi in a bored tone.

i'Wow, these people are really exciting! Once they realized I'm not bad, they didn't care about my bloodline. I wonder if they'd still be this nice if they found out about the twin-tailed cat, though...'/i

"Wow, your forehead's as big as mine..." murmured Sakura.

"We have big foreheads?"

You cocked your head to the side questioningly. She laughed.

"I guess not. Haha!"

"Ok guys, that's enough for today. It's about dinner time." said Kakashi.

"I hope we meet up again soon!" called Sakura.

Naruto waved as he walked backwards. "Bye-bye, Kitty Cat!"

Sasuke nodded and turned away, lazily waving his hand. "Until we meet again..."

Waving back, you returned your hat to your head and ran home.


	8. Chapter 7: To Go or Not to Go

After dinner last night, Granny had urged you to go with them. You told her to give you a few days to think about it. Today you were wandering around in the forest, still absolutely undecided.

i_'On the one hand, I could go with them and fulfill my destiny - becoming an amazing ninja. On the other hand, what's going to happen with Gato around? I don't want Granny to get hurt...'/i_

You adjusted your straw sun hat and knelt on the ground, smoothing your black dress around you. The sun's rays just barely made it through the canopy in this small area. The atmosphere was something poets dreamed of.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see anyone here."

Peering up, you noticed that a beautiful girl in a pink kimono had just walked into the clearing. You admired her dark hair and warm, brown eyes. Shaking your head gently, you assured her, "No, no, it's okay! I was just wandering!"

Her smile was warm, brightening the rays of sunlight themselves.

"If you don't mind me asking, miss, why have you come out here?" you asked. The girl laughed, a sound as beautiful as wind chimes.

"Your polite formality is really cute."

Heat began seeping through your cheeks as blush swept over them.

"As for your question...I've come looking for some medicinal herbs," she gestured with her basket.

i'There are herbs growing all over the clearing...'/i you noticed. Picking a few, you examined them in your hand before presenting them to her. "Like these, right?"

"Yes, exactly. Would you like to help me?" she asked.

Clapping your hands together, you exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, I would!"

Picking the herbs proved to be harder than you'd imagined. You had to remember to get as much root as possible.

"Tell me...do you have someone precious to you?" the girl asked quietly.

"I do...Granny is very precious to me."

"Would you do anything to protect her?"

"Anything and even more. Do you have someone precious, too?" you asked curiously.

"Ah...yes, I do. I'm picking these herbs for him now..."

"Who is he? Your boyfriend?"

She laughed in earnestly and said, "Not quite. Though I, too, would do anything and more to protect him..."

The basket was soon overflowing with herbs.

"Thank you for your help. I rather enjoyed your company." she murmured as she rose to her feet.

"Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine! Well, um, goodbye!"

Smiling another warm smile, she walked away. Suddenly, she stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"By the way..."

She turned and walked back to you. Kneeling, she kissed you on the cheek and whispered, "I am a boy..." where your ear should be. Satisfied with your shocked expression, he walked off, then said, "May we meet again..."

i_'Wow, that was the prettiest boy I ever met.'/i_ you thought. Then you realized, _'iOh my God! That was the first time anyone's ever kissed me!'/i_

You skipped back home in a fluttery daze.

i_'That boy made me realize something...'/i_ you thought as you lay in bed that night. i_'Granny is precious to me, and I have to stay here and protect her, no matter what.'/i_

Days later, the whole town was in a ruckus. You and Granny watched as half the town took up arms to go chase Gato away.

"I'll stay here and protect you! Protecting that which is precious to me - that is my nindo, my shinobi way!" you exclaimed as you extended your claws. You stationed yourself by the door, just in case Gato's men came to attack. Luckily, the most exciting thing that happened was just snow.

"I've never seen snow in the summer!"

"Neither have I, Granny..."

Hours later, the townspeople came back, celebrating.

"They did it! They did it!"

"They chased out Gato!"

You and Granny danced around the small, decrepit house.

"Ai, you're free. You can go with those Konoha ninja, and become a full fledged shinobi yourself!" encouraged Granny that night at dinner.

"You have a point. With Gato gone, I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. I could also send home some of the money I make!" you exclaimed, excited.

"No, no, you keep your money. With Gato gone, I don't have to worry about Ryo anymore."

You nodded, a smile brightening your features.

"Once that bridge is finished, I'll become a ninja!"

The bridge was finished before long. Granny walked in your room whilst you packed.

"Are you sure that little bag will be enough?" she asked, handing you your straw hat.

"It's plenty, I'm sure. Granny, are...are you sure...?"

She hugged you.

"I'll be fine, sweetie. Just promise me one thing."

Squeezing her a little tighter, you said, "Anything."

"Stay safe."

Breaking apart, you told her, "I promise."

Granny opened the door.

"Go get 'em, Ai."

You ran over to the bridge builder's house to meet the ninja, but nobody was home. When you asked around you found out that the bridge builder's family was on the bridge, saying goodbye to the ninja of Konoha.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

You sped through town as quickly as you could. When you got to the bridge you found the ninja walking away.

"Wait!" you screamed, your old backpack flapping wildly off your shoulder, "Wait for me!"

The ninja stopped and turned around.

"Kitty Cat!" yelled Naruto as he took off towards you. He pounced before you made it to the bridge.

"You're coming with us? Are you, are you?" he asked excitedly, bouncing in your lap.

"Yes, if you'd allow me to!"

"Of course." said Kakashi as the others caught up to you. WHAM! Sakura kicked Naruto off you, proceeding to beat the crap out of him.

"Ow! OW! Sakura, I – OW!"

"NARUTO! You are SO RUDE!"

Sasuke helped you up. "You okay? That idiot didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." you murmured.

"Sasuke, keep an eye on Sakura and Naruto for me, okay? I'll be right back."

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi approached you.

"Ai, was it? I'd like to show you something."

Peering up at him curiously, you nodded. "Ok."

You followed him until you arrived upon a cliff. There was a giant sword in the ground, along with a broken mask.

"What is this?" you asked.

"I'd like you to know what you're getting into before you decide to come with us. Being a ninja isn't all fun and games. There are some missions that you or your teammates might not come back from. These are two such ninja."

You knelt before the memorial and payed your respects.

"Kakashi, sir," you began as you stood, "I want to be a ninja.

His gaze was drawn towards the sky.

"It may result in your death."

You, too, peered into the clouds, searching for the magnet that drew Kakashi's attention.

"I will become strong enough to protect those who are precious to me. That's my shinobi way."

A single white fleck of fluff floated down and landed on your cheek.

i_'A snowflake?'/i_ you thought as it melted away.

"Let's go. The others are waiting."

You followed Kakashi towards your destiny...


	9. Chapter 8: Konohagakure

"Welcome to Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves." said Kakashi as you entered the village gates.

"Wow...this place is beautiful..." you gasped, viewing the trees, the old buildings, and the Hokage Rocks in the distance. It was so warm and lively here.

"Wait until you see all the restaurants! There's the Amaguriama, the Shushuya...hey, Kakashi-sensei! Let's show Kitty Cat how awesome the ramen is at Ichiraku! Please?" exclaimed Naruto as he hopped about excitedly. Kakashi turned towards you and said, "Well, I am pretty hungry. Do you like ramen, Ai?"

"Yes! I love ramen!"

"Wahoo! That settles it! C'mon, let's go!" Naruto shouted, grasping your hand. He pulled you through the streets towards Ichiraku, leaving the other three behind to eat your dust.

"You're so impatient, Naruto!" grumbled Sakura when they'd caught up with you.

"Loser." muttered Sasuke.

"What'd you say?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, cut it out. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to file our mission report, then I'll need to speak to the Hokage. Ai, I'll be back soon to pick you up. In the meantime, why don't you guys show her the sites?"

Kakashi payed Ayame, then disappeared.

"I have...my own things to do. I'll see you later, Ai." said Sasuke as he left.

"Great, we're stuck with Naruto." whispered Sakura.

"Ah, that was good! Sakura, where should we take her next?"

Thus began your exploration of Konohagakure. They showed you everything they could think of, from the hot springs to the training grounds. You were relaxing by the memorial stone when Kakashi appeared.

"Took me long enough to find you three. Let's go, Ai."

"I'll see you guys later." you told them. They waved as you and Kakashi took off.

"I already told Lord Hokage your story. We're currently searching for an apartment for you. Right now, though, we'd like to measure the extent of your skills, since you are not an official Genin. First off, I need to take you to a clothing store. You can't possibly be moving well in that dress." Kakashi commented, pointing at your attire.

"You're quite right. Thank you so much for your help!" you squeaked. The clothing store was nearby, and Kakashi stopped just outside the doorway.

"I'll be waiting right here. Come back when you've decided."

Searching through the selections, you tried a few things on. Finally, you decided on a black, one piece tank mini dress, and a ninja fishnet one piece. The sleeves of the fishnet were short, and the elastic cut off above your knees. You also traded your sandals for a pair of Jonin shoes.

i_'Wow, i actually look like a ninja...'/i_ you thought as you admired your reflection in the mirror.

"Much better." commented Kakashi when you walked out of the dressing room. You packed your dress away in your plush backpack. Though you objected, he paid for your new outfit, then led you to the Ninja Academy, where the Hokage and several Jonin were waiting.

"Hello, Miss Ueda." said an elderly man as he stepped forward.

"You must be the Hokage! Oh, thank you for allowing me to live and train in your village!" you exclaimed, bowing. Lord Hokage smiled.

"You're very polite. You could teach that Naruto a thing or two."

Everybody, including you, let out a chuckle.

"I heard good things about you from Kakashi. If you would, please allow us to test your abilities. If you're abilities prove to be good enough, we will make you a Konoha Genin immediately." the Hokage informed you. Bowing, you replied, "Really? Oh thank you, Lord Hokage!"

He walked back towards the line of Jonin.

"Kakashi...begin the testing."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

You turned towards Kakashi.

"First off, I'd like to see your Taijutsu skills." he explained.

"But-."

"No, Ai, you can't hold back. Don't be afraid of hurting me - I'm a Jonin, remember?" he assured you. Nodding, you said, "Yes sir. I'll do my best!"

Extending your claws by 15 cm, you lunged. He easily parried your blows, easing your nerves. You twirled about when he attempted to strike you, and countered him fairly well. Focusing chakra into your feet, you were able to boost your speed. Your fighting style was similar to a dance, twirling and bowing to avoid his attacks, then taking the lead as you moved forward to attack, your arms and wrists constantly moving, your fingers wriggling slowly to pinpoint an attack.

Kakashi suddenly held up a hand to stop you. Panting, you retracted your claws. He, on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat.

"Not bad, Ai. You're very lithe and light on your feet. Next, I'll give you some shuriken and kunai. I'd like you to hit some targets."

He'd set up five targets, each a different length away from you. You're aim wasn't perfect, but you did hit them all fairly accurately.

"Next is Genjutsu. I'd like you to transform into me."

This was simple enough. Poof! There were two Kakashis.

"Good. How about some clones?"

"How many would you like?" you asked.

"3."

Poof! There were now five Kakashis. The lone Kakashi laughed.

"You could have released the transformation jutsu, but, yes, that was the general idea."

The clones disappeared, and you reverted to your natural form.

"You're doing well, Ai. Now I'd like to see your Ninjutsu skills."

Looking around you noticed the shadow of a nearby tree engulfed both you and Kakashi. You winked at him, then sunk in. The world around you was dark, but you could see above as if you were laying in the grass. You swam through the darkness under him, then reached out of the shadows, grasped his ankle, and pulled him in. Twisting around, you quickly slashed at him while he was stunned, extending your claws as you moved. He protected his front with his arms. You left several long gashes across them. You evaporated into the darkness in mid-twirl.

"What's going on?" he yelled, trying to adjust to the strange lack of gravity. He was blind in the total darkness, but your eyes could see perfectly. Surrounding him with your essence, you whispered, "Is this good enough for you?" He twirled around, but saw nothing. Kakashi revealed his left eye.

"Sharingan!" he yelled. You let him search for you. Your body was everywhere, yet no where. You could see everything and nothing at all. Your chakra was draining quickly, so you materialized behind him. You grabbed his vest, then broke through the surface of the tree's shadow like a pool. He stood there in the solid shadow, stunned, like everyone else around you.

"Um...was that good enough, or did you want to see more?" you asked nervously. Kakashi covered his left eye.

"No...no, that was quite enough." he assured you.

"Lord Hokage," he began, approaching the line of Jonin, "I think Konoha just received a new Genin."


	10. Chapter 9: Teammates

You paced around your one-room apartment, stopping to look in the mirror every few minutes to admire your new leaf headband. It was tied around your neck.

i_'In a few minutes, my new sensei will be here to claim me. I wonder who it is?'/i_ you thought nervously. After Kakashi presented you with your headband, Lord Hokage told you that you would become an honorary member of one of the four newest teams. He and the Jonin felt that it'd be unfair to make you wait until the next Genin exams to let you join a team. They were taking a few days to decide who's team you would fit in with the best. Today was the day your new sensei would come to introduce themselves and your new teammates.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

i_'They're here!'/i_

You ran to the door and threw it open. A startling, yet beautiful woman was upon your doorstep. Her black hair parted wavily around her face, and her red eyes intimidated you to no end.

"Hello, Ai. My name is Kurenai. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said sincerely. Her warm smile made you feel a hundred times better.

"Hello, Kurenai! Are you my new sensei?"

"Yes, and your new teammates are anxiously awaiting your arrival in the training field. Are you ready to go?" she asked. Kurenai's voice was soft and deep, and she gave off a very motherly vibe. Her presence made you feel safe. You ran and grabbed your backpack, then made sure your hat was on tight.

"I'm ready..." you murmured.

"Ok. Let's go."

When you arrived, you saw a tall boy in sunglasses, a rather wild looking boy with his puppy, and a cute, shy girl. Intimidated, you stayed close behind Kurenai.

"It's okay, Ai. Don't be shy." she murmured as she put her arm around your shoulders.

"That's Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, and that's Hyuga Hinata. Everyone, this is Ueda Ai."

You smiled and waved. Shino nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay out of our way."

"K-Kiba...that wasn't...v-very nice..." stuttered Hinata. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and began to bark at you. Kurenai backed up to observe.

"Umm...what's wrong, Akamaru?" you asked, kneeling on the ground. He started growling as he advanced.

"Akamaru, are you blind? She's not a cat!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru barked at him, then rushed you. Caught off guard, the little dog knocked you backwards, sending your hat rolling across the yard. Frightened, you stared up at the angry dog perched on your chest. He barked again, glaring at Kiba, then at you.

"Wow...sorry little buddy...I guess you were kinda right."

"This is interesting, to say the least..." muttered Shino.

"Ai? Are those...real?" asked Hinata. You began to panic.

"No! Of course not! I just- ow!" you squeaked as Akamaru bit you, then barked again.

"He says you shouldn't try to deceive us! Tell the truth!" demanded Kiba.

"Ok! I'm really sorry! I just didn't want to scare you! Please forgive me! You too, Akamaru. I'm sorry..."

Akamaru whimpered and licked your face.

"Aw, you're a good boy. You were just afraid that if I lied, it'd hurt everyone else. How wise." you cooed, scratching behind his ears. He let you sit up.

"Well, Akamaru likes you, so I guess you're fine by me. Just don't let down the team."

"I'm curious about your abilities..." murmured Shino.

"U-um, I hope we can, um...be friends!"

"Wait a minute, you're not afraid of my ears? Not even you, Kurenai – sensei?"

Kurenai stepped forward.

"Of course not. If Lord Hokage trusts you, why shouldn't we?" she said, retrieving your hat. You put it back on, then walked into line over by Hinata. You both smiled at each other.

"Besides, we've seen a lot freakier things than cute little cat ears, *cough* Shino! *cough* Oh, excuse me, I had something in my throat!" said Kiba sarcastically. Shino threw him a look, then turned back to Kurenai.

"Ok, I'm sure you all know that I didn't call you out here just to introduce Ai. The Chunin Exams are just around the corner, and I'd like you to participate. Here are the forms."

As she handed them out, she stopped in front of you.

"Seeing as how you haven't completed the minimum of eight missions, you cannot officially participate in the exam. However, we would like you to join in as a guest member. If you happen to make it through all of the exams, we may hold a council to decide if you could really become a Chunin. Good luck."

She handed you a form. Kiba was loud as ever, but the taciturn Shino and the shy Hinata were silent.

i'They've gone through all this trouble just to let me participate! I can't let them down!'/i

"Before you're dismissed, I'd like each of you to spar with Ai for one minute each, so you may all get a grasp of each other's skills. Hinata, why don't you go first?"

"O-okay. Come on, Ai." she said, taking your hand and pulling you in front of everyone. You each backed up a bit, taking up your stances.

"Byakugan!"

"Neko Toboe!"

Your claws extended by 6 centimeters.

"Begin!"

You and Hinata danced around each other, striking at will. You were much quicker than she, and managed to cut her sleeve once or twice. She went in for a final blow, but you ducked and struck her face.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry!" you whined, retracting your claws and rushing towards her.

"It's okay. It's not...that bad..." she said as she lowered her hand. It was dripping with blood. A cut trailed all the way across her right cheek. You pulled a washcloth out of your backpack and began dabbing at her face, which turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ai, it's just a cut. Let Hinata take care of it. Kiba, you're up next!"

You reluctantly listened to Kurenai, returning to the middle of the field.

"You can sit this one out, Akamaru. I'll handle this." said Kiba confidently as he stalked towards you.

"Begin."

"Beast Mimicry! On All Fours Jutsu!"

He crouched low, then lunged. You jumped into the air, twirling as he went speeding under you into the shadow of a tree. You made hand signs in midair.

"Shadow Capture Jutsu!"

Black hands leaped out of the tree's shadow and wrapped elastically around Kiba. You dove into the shadow, reemerging behind him. Extending your claws, you swung like you were about to behead Kiba, but you stopped. Your claws were gently grazing his throat, but you retracted your claws, and released the Jutsu. Eyes wide, Kiba stumbled back to Akamaru.

"Ok Shino, your turn."

You and Shino exchanged blows for a while before he loosed his insects upon you. Faced with two enemies, you decided to make some allies.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There were now eight of you and two of him. Two of your clones held the swarm of beetles at bay, and six of you attacked Shino with your claws. You extended them far beyond normal, so they were meters in length, and attacked Shino at a distance. He tried to duck and dodge, but with 60 blades, he couldn't hack it.

"Time's up." said Kurenai as slash marks burst Shino's jacket. Your clones disappeared and you retracted your claws once more. You flopped on your butt, panting.

"That was amazing! You beat Shino!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Yeah, I bet even with Akamaru, we still would have lost!"

"That was...unexpected..." Shino murmured. Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru all gathered around you, praising you, but Shino stalked off to hide behind a tree.

"One moment, please." you told them as you ran to confront Shino. He was examining a beetle on his finger, his back against the tree.

"I'm really sorry about that!" you told him, examining his cuts. "Do you need some bandages, or-?"

"I'm fine, really..."

"Oh...um, are your little buggies okay? I hope I didn't hurt any of them." you whimpered.

"They're...wait, you care about my beetles?"

"Of course! Small as they may be, they're alive, too! And really cute!"

You pet the shiny black beetle like it was a little kitten.

"Hello, Mr. Beetle! Are you okay?" you baby talked. Shino laughed.

"She's a female."

"Oh. Sorry about that!" you told the beetle.

"Ai! What's taking you so long?" yelled Kiba.

"Awf! Awf!" barked Akamaru.

"Coming guys! C'mon, Shino, let's go!"

You ran back to the others, Shino following behind. Kiba and Akamaru both pounced upon you, throwing you back on the ground. Hinata and Shino sat on either side of you, smiling pleasantly. Kurenai knelt beside you.

"Welcome to the team."


	11. Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams

"Ai, are you going to participate?" asked Hinata as she cooked breakfast.

"I think it'd be rude if I didn't! I mean, Lord Hokage went through all that trouble just to let me participate… I can't let him or Kurenai-sensei down…how about you, Hinata?" you asked as she plated some crepes.

"I…I think I will…I want to become stronger, and more confident in my abilities…"

She tossed some strawberries and cream in your crepe, thinking. After handing over your crepe, she sat down to work on hers. You eyed the beautiful, fluffy little treat with bliss and dug in.

"These are so delicious!" you squealed happily, hugging the blushing Hinata beside you. She replied in her tiny voice, "Thank you…"

You and Hinata were practically inseparable. She often spent the night at your house after training together, like last night. Today was the day you were to turn in your Chunin exam forms. As you pulled on your shoes, you asked, "Well, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

You went to the academy to turn in your forms. Kiba and Shino met you soon after.

"It looks like Kiba decided to participate." said Hinata as Akamaru jumped into your arms. Kiba and Shino rounded the corner.

"Ha! I told you she was here." mocked Kiba.

"So, are we all participating, then?" you asked.

"Of course." said Shino.

"Yeah! We couldn't pass up the chance to show everyone how awesome our team is! Right Akamaru?"

"Awf!"

You turned in your forms and went into the waiting room. It was full of menacing ninja from all over. You and Hinata cowered together behind Shino.

"Let's just lay low for now. Don't wanna make any unnecessary enemies." said Kiba. As your team made their way to the front of the room, you heard a familiar voice.

"Kitty Cat!"

Naruto was jumping up and down amidst the sea of headbands, waving his arms wildly.

'Are you…friends with Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah! I ran into him when he was on a mission with his team. That's why I'm here!" you exclaimed as your team made their way over to him.

"Hey loser! What are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

"What's it to ya, dogbreath?"

"Boys, please be nice…" you whimpered between them, raising her hands to keep them separated.

"Why couldn't you be on my team? You'd be a lot more fun to have around than Sasuke over there." whined Naruto. Sasuke glared at him as Sakura and a blonde fought over Sasuke. You walked over and punched his shoulder.

"C'mon, who's more fun than Sasuke?" you giggled. He punched you back, chuckling a little.

"Who the hell are you?" barked the blonde, pulling you roughly by your collar. Your nose an inch from hers, you wondered if you'd get in trouble for bashing her with your forehead.

"Let her go, you little Ino-pig! She's just a friend of ours!"

Ino looked at Sakura, then back at you, then grumbled, "Fine, whatever," pushing you backwards. You watched her as she walked away.

"Sorry about that. We should have stopped her, but…well, you see how she get's when she's angry. It's such a drag." drawled a thin boy with his hair tied back. A chubby boy in a scarf followed behind him.

"Oh, no, it's okay! No harm done!" you reassured them.

"I haven't seen you before, have I?" asked chubby.

"No, I'm new! My name's Ai. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Shikamaru, and this is Choji."

"Hi. Um…is Ino on your team?"

"Yeah…hey, what're they doin' over there?" Shikamaru pointed behind you. A white haired young man in glasses was showing cards to your teammates, along with Naruto's team and Ino. You hid over by Hinata.

"What are they doing?" you asked her. She pointed towards the man. "That guy has info cards on all the ninja here…"

"Oh…are you nervous?" you asked her. She nodded her head.

"A little."

Suddenly, Oto ninja came in out of no where and attacked that white haired boy! As he lost his lunch, you asked Hinata, "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so…"

"Come on. Let's get these exams over with…"

A while later you found yourself in a classroom, taking a written test. If you were caught cheating, you lost 2 points. Each of the ten questions were worth one. If anyone on your team received a zero, your whole team failed. Since you were a guest, you were on your own.

_i'Well, I've been able to answer five of the questions…I think I'll be okay. I'll just scribble down some bull for the other questions and wait for the tenth question to be revealed.'/i_

When time came for the tenth question, your exam proctor, Ibiki, began to tell you that there were some special rules for the tenth question.

"Heh...nice timing! Was your doll playing beneficial?" he called out as one of the students re-entered the room through the door next to you. Vaguely, you remembered he had left to use the wash room.

i'He must have cheated...'/i

"Just sit down. I'll now explain...these are the rules the rules of desperation. First, for the tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

i'Oh...? What an odd rule...'/i

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" yelled a girl in short pigtails. Then man stared her down. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero...you fail! Along with your teammates."

You grasped your hat and pulled it down, trying to muffle the shouts of overly excited ninja.

"And now...the other rule." growled the scarred man quietly. "If you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chunin selection exam again."

Kiba roared, "What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

Your gaze was drawn to him, as he had echoed your thoughts. Ibiki laughed, a low rumble that resembled an angry bear.

"You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now let's begin the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Immediately, you shot a look at Hinata. She was trembling, but she hadn't moved. Several ninja began to file out of the room, groaning and apologizing, shuffling past you as they left. You noticed Sakura start to raise her hand, but suddenly, Naruto's shaky hand was in the air.

i'Poor Naruto...'/i you thought, your heart sinking. Before you realized it, Naruto had slammed his palm upon the table before him. "Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever...! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyways, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" he cried so proudly. Feeling your heart burst with a fiery passion, you rose from your seat.

"I'll take it, too! I may be a nobody, but I have faith in my teammates! Together, we're going to ace this exam!" you exclaimed. Kiba an Akamaru howled, Shino nodded to you, and Hinata flashed a heart warming smile.

"Believe it!" called Naruto across the room, giving you a thumbs up. Returning to your seat, Ibiki's eyes narrowed upon yours before returning to Naruto. `"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I follow my unbending words. That's my ninja way..." stated Naruto. The room went silent, full of electric anticipation. A smile curled the corners of Ibiki's worn lips. "Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

You could almost hear all 78 jaws drop around you. Sakura asked, "Wait...what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

After explaining that there was no tenth question, and that the whole test was simply an information gathering exercise, he sent you off with another proctor, named Anko. She explained the second exam, then sent you into the Forest of Death. Your team completed their set of scrolls fairly quickly, and took off towards the tower at the heart of the woods.

"Stop!" you and Kiba both yelled.

"You smell it too, Ai?"

"Yeah…"

"Hinata, check it out." commanded Kiba.

"Byakugan!"

You took off your hat, freeing your ears, and Shino put his ear to the tree branch everyone was standing upon.

"They're about…" Shino started. You continued with, "100 meters…"

"Ahead of us." he finished.

"I see them! There's a clearing ahead, with two teams about to face off!" explained Hinata.

"Well, let's go take a look!"

"K-kiba, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Yeah, Hinata's right. We have our scrolls." you told him, clutching Hinata's hand.

"Yeah, but the more scrolls we have, the fewer teams there are that can pass…" started Kiba, but he paused when he saw the looks on everyone's faces, "…okay, let's just check it out. If it looks dangerous, we'll head on towards the tower."

The rest of you nodded, and you replied, "Okay, let's go."


	12. Chapter 11: The Preliminaries

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" asked Kiba as you all watched the six shinobi stare each other down. He whimpered, then barked quietly.

"He says that big guy's bad news..."

You watched as a battle quickly ensued.

"Is it just me, or does that boy look familiar?" you asked, pointing to the mahogany haired kid.

"No, I can't say I've seen him before...ugh, that kid's about to be skewered by senbon!" said Kiba.

"I can't watch..." you squeaked as you closed your eyes and turned away. There was a loud boom, then you felt somebody tap you on the shoulder.

"Huh? Shino?"

He shushed you and pointed. "Look." The boy was encased in sand.

"Wow...sand? That's different..." said Kiba. Sand wrapped around the big guy, and the boy unfolded one of the fallen senbon umbrellas.

"What's he...?" you began, but you were cut off.

"Sand Coffin! Sand Burial!"

Through the downpour of blood and sand, you saw something in that boy's eyes. Regret, angst, fear...you couldn't quite put your finger on it, for it had merely flickered, then vanished.

_i'What is this? What's this...connection...I suddenly feel?'_ /i

The boy's eyes were lifeless, his face a composed mask as he snuffed the lives of the other two shinobi.

"Let's get outta here, quick! Before he sees us!" whispered Kiba frantically. Suddenly, the boy turned towards you and your team, ready to attack. After a frantic argument with his frightened teammates, who happened to be his brother and sister, they left.

"That was way too close." said Kiba after the silent trek to the tower. Akamaru was still shaking. You sat on a bench.

"It's still only the first day. We have a long wait ahead of us." you told them. The sound of echoing footsteps was rapidly approaching.

"How long do we have to wait here?" complained the girl you had seen in the clearing. The team from Sunagakure waked by, staring your team down. The sand boy's jade eyes narrowed upon you as he stopped.

"Gaara? What is it? What's wrong?" asked the girl. Without realizing it, you'd taken a step towards him.

"Excuse me, but have I met you before? Maybe...a really long time ago?" you asked him.

"No...never..." he replied quietly. Gaara turned and walked away, his siblings following close behind, their startled gazes switching between you and their brother.

"Ai?"

Hinata slipped her hand into yours, trembling.

"It's...it's nothing, Hinata." you reassured her.

Returning to your bench, you waited out the rest of the exam. When the other teams finally arrived, you proceeded into the main hall, where Lord Hokage and your sensei awaited.

"We are going to have a preliminary match, since there are still too many ninja left." explained Anko and Lord Hokage.

"It will be a randomly drawn, one on one match, and it will take place right now."

Several people protested.

"If you wish to leave, do so now."

That white haired guy with the glasses, named Kabuto, left. The rest of you turned to climb the stairs towards the balconies, but you were stopped by a hand on your shoulder. It was Lord Hokage.

"What is it, sir?" you asked.

"There is an odd number of contestants, so we're going to have you fight first. Whether your opponent wins or loses it matters not, for they will have to fight again later. You, on the other hand, need to win in order to advance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Thank you for letting me participate."

He smiled, then went to sit with the observers as a man named Hayate took his place.

"The first match will be Ueda Ai versus...cough..."

Everyone watched the screen with excitement and anticipation.

"...Gaara."

Your team uproared.

Kiba jumped up. "No, Ai, don't!" Grabbing his teammate and pulling him down, Shino yelled, "Forfeit!" Hinata ran out from behind him, grasping the guardrail and crying out, "Ai...please!"

Your teammates' protests were quickly forgotten as Gaara appeared before you.

i'I can't let everybody down. Besides, I'm sure I can get past his sand.'/i

You took your hat and tossed it aside. Gaara's eyes narrowed again.

"Begin."

You lunged, extending your claws by 15 cm. Cutting through the sand erupting around you, you aimed a blow at Gaara's chest. WHAM! He hit you in the stomach and sent you flying backwards. Twirling in the air, landed on your feet. A burst of sand rushed at you. Dancing around it, you aimed another blow at him. When he ducked, you jumped to the side and slashed at his arm. BAM! You were smashed from above, collapsing onto the ground. As you fell, you rapidly made hand signs.

"Shadow Capture Jutsu!"

Hands reached out from within the sand's shadows and wrapped around Gaara. SPLISH! He used Substitution Jutsu with his sand, then appeared behind you.

i'The shadows of his sand are connected with his own. Time to end this.'/i

You melted into the shadow cast by the crushing pillar of sand. You swam up behind Gaara and emerged.

_i'Gotcha.'/i_

You slashed his back.

"Whoa. What?" you exclaimed. His sand armor cracked and fell on the ground. He turned to face you, his expression livid as sand repaired the armor. He smiled wildly.

"I haven't had ths much fun in years!" he growled. You quickly backed off, sand erupting everywhere.

_i'Uber scary! Eeeeep! Gotta end this quick...I'll just have to pierce his armor. Not even diamonds can withstand the Neko Toboe.'/i_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There were now five of you dancing and twirling lithely around the sandstorm. Your four clones attacked at a distance, extending their claws across the battlefield. They slashed through the sand, and ultimately, the armor. It cracked and began to fall apart, but repaired itself so quickly that attacking seemed futile. You extended your own Neko Toboe to 30 cm.

_i'Just like I thought - I have to pierce it.'/i_ you thought as you went in for the final blow.

_i'I'll position my fingers so I don't hit any of his vitals.'/i_

You dashed almost invisibly past the battlefield's distractions, always staying just out of Gaara's line of sight. Appearing before him, you watched his eyes grow wide.

"Game over, Gaara!"

SKLSH! You looked down. Gaara had mimicked you, forming stone-hard sand claws over his fingertips. His hand, protruding from your stomach, was lost in your gushing blood. Everything became numb, and the world itself began to move in slow motion. You heard a scream and indiscernible cries from the distant crowd. Your knees gave out under you, and as you fell, your gaze locked onto Gaara's eyes. They were contracted with what seemed like fear. That unnamed emotion you'd seen earlier played across his face, it's power tenfold. His face disappeared, fading into the darkness...


	13. Chapter 12: Desert Rose

_i'I've been here before…' you thought as you examined the sandstone buildings._

_'This is…Sunagakure…'_

_Your walk brought you before an old swing. You sat in the seat._

_"What are you doing here, cat piss?"_

_Before you could turn, you were thrown off the swing. Looking up, you realized you were surrounded. The four kids who attacked you whilst you were sleeping, your classmates from your school, and several adults, including the irate shopkeeper, loomed menacingly above you. They each gave you an evil sneer, then proceeded to beat on your tiny, six-year-old frame._

_"Stop! Please, someone…make them STOP!" you sobbed, curling in a ball and covering your face._

_"No one can hear you." taunted a little girl. The shopkeeper growled, "You're all alone."_

_"No…you're not alone…"_

_When the beating suddenly stopped, you peered above you. Everyone had disappeared, all except for a headless boy. Screaming in terror, you curled back into a ball._

_"Are you having another bad dream?"_

_A small hand touched your shoulder. You bit your lip and forced yourself to look directly at the boy once more. Little by little, sand was pouring into the emptiness above his shoulders. First it formed a neck, then a chin…after a few seconds you were greeted by a familiar face. _

_"I know you! YOU'RE the one who gave me my backpack!"_

_He smiled._

_"Don't you remember my name, Ai?"_

_Your gaze dropped shamefully to the ground._

_"…No…I'm sorry…" you murmured._

_"I saved your life! This is the thanks I get?"_

_The boy grew before your eyes, taller and taller, until he towered over you. Your name, the Kanji character for love, appeared above his left eye._

_"Sand Coffin!" he growled. Sand surrounded you, paralyzing you as much as his gaze had. You cried out to him as you flinched in fear._

_"I'm sorry! Please, just give me a few more minutes! I'm sure I'll remember!"_

_"I should have killed you long ago, you murderer…"_

_Crying heavily, you struggled against the sand. "I'm not a murderer! I didn't mean to – NO! DON'T!"_

_He'd raised his hand. "Sand Burial!"/i_

"GAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAA!" you screamed as you bolted upright.

"Well good morning to you too!"

"Awf!"

You blinked a few times. Kiba and Akamaru came into view.

"Hello there…what, what's…?" you stuttered. Looking around at the white room, you quickly realized you were in an infirmary.

"Three days pass, and you finally awaken…we were afraid you might not make it…"

Kiba started and turned – it was Shino. He was holding a small gift box, which he set on your bed stand next to your other gifts.

"Wait – three days? I missed the preliminaries? What happened?"

Kiba recounted every match, Shino filling in for him the things that happened after Kiba was carted off.

"Sasuke beat Yoroi, Shino swarmed this creepy Zaku guy with his beetles, Kankuro, that sand jerk's teammate, won his match with Puppet Jutsu, Sakura and Ino tied and lost, Tenten went up against Kankuro's teammate, Temari, and really lost...then Rock Lee jumped in but his sensei stopped him. Shikamaru played this mind game with the needle girl and made her crack her skull against the wall...that was kinda funny...and then...well...eh. Not important." he ended lamely. Shino cleared his throat.

"Kiba lost to Naruto, badly. He left on a stretcher. Then Hinata was next, and she fought Neji." He paused as you gasped. He nodded quietly. "Rather horrid...she's here in the infirmary, too..."

"Hinata! I have to see Hinata!" you cried, jumping out of bed. Dodging Kiba and Shino, you'd just reached the door when – BAM! Something very solid ran headlong into you!

"Ow! Sorry about that…wait, you're AWAKE? HEY EVERYONE! KITTY CAT'S AWAKE!" Naruto yelled down the hall after you'd both fallen on your rumps.

"Let me go! I have to see Hinata!" you growled as Kiba and Shino dragged you back to your bed. As Naruto sat on the edge, he said, "Oh, I just saw Hinata! She's doing better now, they tell me. She hasn't woken up yet."

Three ninja burst into your room, panting. "Ai!" they cried.

"Hello Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru…"

"Wow…they ARE real…" murmured Ino as she approached you, entranced. You arched an eyebrow. "Umm…what are, if I may ask?"

"Your cat ears…I was wondering why Naruto called you Kitty Cat…"

"Yeah, it's cuz she's a cute little kitty cat! Aren't you, Ai? Yes you are!"

Everyone, including even Shikamaru and Shino, bopped Naruto on his noggin.

"Aww, guys, he's just trying to be nice…" you cooed.

"A little too nice…I have training with Kurenai - sensei today, so…"

Shino kissed your forehead and left. Your face got really red.

"Yeah, she wants me and Akamaru to help, too, so…"

Kiba gave you a hug, then licked your cheek. Akamaru licked the other, then they, too, departed. You could hear them arguing down the hall as your face flushed.

"How in the world do you do it?" asked Sakura as Naruto angrily washed your face. You blinked up at her, your head tilting to the side a little as you gnawed your finger. "Do what?"

"Oh, come on, half the boys here are in love with you!" snapped Ino as she placed her flower bouquet with the rest of the gifts.

"They can't be…why would you say that?"

"Okay, this is turning into girl talk. Come on, Naruto, let's go."

Shikamaru placed a gift on the stand, then began to drag Naruto away. "Wait, don't forget about my gift!"

Naruto dashed back, placed a small box upon the stand, kissed one of your furry ears, then ran off. The two remaining girls both glared at you.

"Well…they're really, really affectionate, it seems…but, why?"

Sakura placed her gift next to Ino's, then gave you a good once over.

"For starters, you definitely stand out with those eyes, and that hair…" she trailed off. Next was Ino's turn.

"You're shorter than us, and SO much thinner…is that why you faint a lot?"

"How'd you even know about that, Ino? I didn't meet you until recently." you commented quietly.

"A little bird told me. Anyways, are you anorexic or something?"

You freaked out.

"No! No, of course not! I'm thin because of my clan! The Ueda clan members are all thin! As for my fainting…I was born like that. I'm really sensitive to pressure changes, temperature changes, things like that. I don't always faint."

They stared at each other, then back at you again.

"I see it now…" said Ino as she began to examine your gifts. After turning back to you, she murmured, "You have a certain…'moe'…that's what you are."

"Yeah, and the cat ears really help." said Sakura.

"Are you serious? I'm not that cute. I'm just -."

"OH. MY. GOD!"

Ino was holding a vase with a single pink rose in it. A turquoise ribbon, the same color as your hair, was tied around it.

"Wow, Ino, lemme see that!"

"That's such a cute flower! Did someone give it to me? Or, are those in all the hospital rooms?"

Ino gave you the stink eye.

"You have no idea what this flower is, do you Ai?"

You shook your head lamely.

"This is a desert rose! You NEVER see these around here! They're kind of common in the desert, but only if you know where to look. Ai, this is an EXTREMELY rare flower! It's REALLY valuable!"

You were afraid to ask how valuable it was, but went for it anyway.

"Umm…how much is it worth, then, Ino?"

She put the vase down as gently as if she held a live bomb instead of a flower.

"For just one stem…the cheapest you'll find them is for 50,000 Ryo."

You flipped backwards off your bed, crashing onto the floor.

"50…50?" you whispered as the girls helped you back into the bed.

"You're not looking so hot…"

"Ino's right. Ai, maybe you should get some rest."

"Yeah, I-I-I think I'll do that…50,000?"

They laughed, then left.

_i'Everyone's been so nice to me…'_ /iyou thought as you opened your gifts. Kiba and Akamaru bought you a belled, black choker; Shino got you a butterfly bracelet; Shikamaru gave you a brand new Shogi set; Naruto got you two coupons for free meals at the Ichiraku; Sakura brought you some dumplings from the Amaguriama, which you snacked on immediately, and Ino brought you a bouquet of flowers.

_i'Hmm… the vase has no name tag…'/i_

A nurse walked in.

"You're recovering awfully quickly, aren't you?" she said after removing your bandages. Your wounds were almost fully healed.

"You must have really good medicine! Miss, did you happen to see who left me the rose?" you asked as she put on fresh bandages.

"No, I can't say that I did. Sorry, dear."

"Oh, it's okay."

She snapped up her medical case.

"I suggest you rest up, now. I think your three days of sleep did you a lot of good. You'll be out of here in about two days."

She left you to your thoughts. You slumped back and covered up in your blankets.

_i'I have a feeling I know who left me that flower…'_ /iyou thought as you turned on your side to gaze at the desert rose.

_i'I know it was him, but…I just don't believe it…wow, he sure has changed in the past years. He's frightening, but down inside, I think my Gaara is still in there somewhere. I could see it in his eyes. I watched him murder those people without even flinching, but…I still want to be his friend. Is he truly a monster? Is that why I'm drawn to him – because I'm a monster, too?'/i_

You sighed.

_i'When I leave the infirmary, the first thing I'm going to do is go see him…'_ /i


	14. Chapter 13: Bijuu at the Ichiraku

_"So you're leaving today? That's wonderful! I hope I'll be leaving soon, too." said Hinata as she examined your wheelchair._

"Why in the world do you need that thing? You were fine a couple days ago!" grumbled Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement from your lap.

"Hospital policy. It's not that bad…" you told them.

"I'm…just glad you're okay, Ai…I was scared, and really worried…" murmured the blushing Hinata. You held her hand.

"You're the one who went into cardiac arrest…I can't wait to see Naruto beat the crap out of Neji!" you enthused. Kiba scratched behind your ears. "Easy there, kitty cat!" he said. You giggled.

"I'm going now, Hinata, so you can rest. I'll come back to get you in a few days, right?"

She nodded her head.

"See ya in a few!" said Kiba as he carted you away. You're apartment wasn't far from the hospital, and you made it there pretty quickly.

"Kinda…small, isn't it?" he asked, looking around.

"I really like it. Granny had a really small home, too, back in the Land of the Waves. Of course, it did take some getting used to after living in the Ueda mansion…"

"Wait a minute – you're RICH?"

You laughed silently.

"I used to be. Now the money's gone, the estate's gone…my whole family died in the flames…but now I'm here! I've made so many wonderful memories here, and I'm sure my Mom and Dad are in a better place now, watching me grow into a kunoichi! Of course, I failed the exam – but there's always next year! Right?" you asked cheerfully. Kiba stared at you for a moment, a look of awe glued upon his face.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing's wrong," he murmured as he turned away and headed for the door, Akamaru at his heels. "I've…gotta go help Shino train. I don't wanna be late, or Kurenai – sensei will freak."

"Oh! You have to leave so soon? It can't be helped, though, can it? Well, thank you so much for bringing me home! I really appreciate it!"

He stopped and turned, his hand upon the door handle.

"You…Ai…you wanna go get a bite to eat tomorrow at the Shushuya…with me?"

Clapping your hands together with glee, you replied happily, "I'd love to! I've never been there before! I'm so excited! Thank you so much! I can't wait!"

"I'll come get you around eight."

"I'll be waiting! Thanks again!"

Kiba left with a grin plastered on his face.

_i'Well, looks like I have plans tomorrow. Now to find Gaara…wait, what am I going to do once I find him? He says he doesn't remember me…and what am I supposed to say to him? Oh, this is so complicated!'/i_

You were pacing back and forth across the room when you noticed the pile of presents.

_i'Aw, the Konoha Genin are really nice! I have to pay them all back somehow…hey, wait a minute…'/i_

You stopped combing through your gifts and stared at the Ichiraku coupons.

"Maybe if we ate ramen together, it will trigger his memories?" you thought aloud.

i"…maybe he doesn't WANT to remember you…or should I say, us?"/i

You froze. A shiver darted up your spine as you broke out in a cold sweat.

"No…no, no, NO!" you screamed, clutching your tainted ears and doubling over in anger.

_i'Go away! Go away, demon!'/i_ you thought furiously.

i"I am a part of you, just as your limbs are a part of your body. Get rid of me, and you'll stop functioning properly."/i

"Shut up, murderer!" you hissed through clenched teeth.

i"Ouch. That burned. I was only looking out for us. They were going to kill you - ."/i

"And Gaara? What of him?"

i"I…overreacted. Sorry."/i

"…well, if you EVER possess me without my permission again, I swear I WILL dispose of you!"

i"Very well. If you want to talk to that boy, I suggest you do it sooner rather than later. It'll be dark soon."/i

You laughed bitterly.

"You sound more like a father than a demon."

i"To each his own."/i

You chuckled again, then bade him farewell as you got ready to meet Gaara. Your little ninja outfit was being fixed at the moment, so you settled upon a black, white, and blue plaid skirt, and a blue tank top. You hoped all the blue would keep you calm and soothe your nerves. You donned your new choker and bracelet, then headed out the door.

You tripped just as you reached the apartment Gaara and his siblings were staying at, tearing a hole in your black stockings.

"Darn shoelaces…" you muttered as you double knotted your blue high tops. Taking a deep, shaky breath, you rapped upon the door a few times.

"Who is it?" asked Temari in a suspicious tone.

"Um…I-i-it's Ueda Ai…from the exams…" you stuttered. She slid open the door, raking you from head to toe with her sharp eyes.

"Heh, you're still alive…and out of the hospital so soon? He must have gone easy on you. What do you want?"

"Him. Well, Gaara. I would…umm…like to talk to him…please?" you mumbled, staring at your feet.

"Heheh. Whatever. Gaara! Someone's here to see you!" she called over her shoulder. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard his voice issue from the dark room behind her.

"Who is it?"

"That girl you crushed at the exams. Have fun. Heheh!"

She wandered off, but you barely noticed; Gaara was standing before you in his fishnet undershirt and a pair of black Capri's, lazily rubbing a towel through his wet hair. For a split second he looked almost normal, maybe even kinda cute. His eyes widened a little, but he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Yes? What do you need?" he asked politely. You quickly returned your gaze to your feet.

"I…wanted to know if you'd go to the Ichiraku with me?" you asked nervously, your face getting redder with each word. You risked a glance at him. Gaara was looking at the towel in his hands. He remained in this pose for a full two minutes. Just as you were about to excuse yourself, he held up his index finger in a "wait one moment" gesture, then stepped inside, closing the door halfway.

He quickly returned with his gourd equipped, slipped on his shoes, then silently closed the door behind him.

"I'm hungry…let's go." he told you quietly.

_i'Great, I got him to come, but now what do I say?'/i _you thought halfway to Ichiraku. The whole trip so far had been dead silent.

"Is…your gourd heavy?" you asked out of the blue.

"…no…"

"Oh, well, that's good, right? You don't have to tire yourself out lugging it around!" you exclaimed, sounding like a total idiot and hating yourself for it.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Um…your sand is really cool, too! How you mold it with your chakra and stuff – you're really skilled!"

After a moment he whispered so quietly you were sure normal people wouldn't have heard it – you wiggled your ears several times just to try and make out the words. "Sand…nothing but cold, miniscule grains of bitterness stained with the crimson regrets of the departed…"

Your heart quivered.

_i'Never before have I heard such beautiful, yet sad words…'/i_

You moved closer to him, just by a fraction of an inch. Soon you arrived at Ichiraku. The crowd of afternoon shoppers swarming the streets parted before you – and a little too quickly, you noticed.

"Weird." you muttered after you and Gaara ordered. Even Ayame's father seemed a little wary of you. Quickly shrugging it off, you turned towards Gaara as he slurped his noodles.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" you asked, trying to seem casual. Gaara paused, then finished eating the noodles.

"Not really…"

You watched with frustration as he returned to his bowl, tilting it to drink the broth.

"You ordered ramen for me a long, long time ago. I ate a lot, too!"

He ignored you, finished his ramen, then reached into his pocket for some money.

"Here you go! I've got coupons!" you told him, handing him a coupon. He gave it to Ayame then turned toward the crowd.

"Are they staring at us?" you whispered after you paid with your coupon. He nodded. "Seems that way."

A family of three caught your eye: the husband seemed to shield his wife and child with his body as he walked by, the wife shielding the child herself. This, too, was familiar.

"Not again…c'mon, Gaara, I'll take you home."

He followed you through the crowd. Just as you were reaching the end of the sea of shoppers, two small children ran into you. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" you asked, helping them up. They took one look at you, then began to scream and cry.

"A black cat crossed our path!"

"I don't wanna die!"

They scrambled off into the crowd. Your heart stopped. i_'It's my ears!'/i _you thought, beginning to panic. i_'They can all see my ears! They know I'm an Ueda…they think I'm going to kill them!' /i_

"Let's…just go." you muttered. As you started off again, you suddenly found yourself tumbling towards the ground, your breath rushing out with an "oof" sound. "Augh…ow, what - ?"

Someone suddenly grabbed Gaara and pulled him away from you.

"Quick, run! Get away from her before – agh! What're you - ? AAAAAAHHHHH!"

SKLSH. Sand imploded all around the strange man who'd kicked you. Sand and blood fell like sticky raindrops from hell. The whole crowd screamed and fled. One by one, two by two, three by three…the crowd fell victim to Gaara's Sand Burial.

"Gaara!"

You stood quickly, yet stumbled over a woman's limb and toppled over again.

"Stop it, please!" you cried out in vain.

"I'M NOT SATED YET!" he roared. Slowly, you got to your feet. You tried to reach out and grab his hand, but his sand shield stopped you. Extending your claws, you quickly slashed through and clasped Gaara's right arm. SMASH! You landed chest first on the pavement, skidding a foot or two as a torrent of sand crushed you. As you fell, you'd bit your tongue. Angrily, you spit out the blood and tried to breathe. A strange growl suddenly issued from Gaara's lips. Startled, you peered up at him. He was doubled over, clutching his head in his hands, clearly in some kind of pain.

"Gaara?" you murmured quietly as the sand pinning you slipped away. You got to your knees. Trembling violently, he muttered, "Why?" in an almost inaudible whisper. Somehow, you managed to stand. Sand slithered past your feet, and reformed into Gaara's gourd. The scent of blood heavily perfumed the air. You bent over, your hands on your knees, and gasped for air.

_i'I don't know what to do! Worst of all, I'm freaking out! I'm a horrible kunoichi! What do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO?'/i_

i"The shadows, dammit, the shadows! Go, before you're killed!"/i roared Yami in your head. You closed your eyes.

i'Do I…have enough strength?'/i

Suddenly, images flashed through your mind: Yamigakure burning to the ground; your father's throat being slashed; your recent nightmare where you were attacked by your past aggressors; Granny's worried expression as you hid from Gato's men; Hinata unconscious in her hospital bed; young Gaara's warm smile…

"I may have failed my loved ones in the past…" you began as you stood tall, "…but I WON'T FAIL AGAIN!"

Chakra exploded inside you, radiating from your body. Without taking the time to think, you pounced on Gaara, throwing you both into one of your shadowy pools. Upon entering your shadow world, Gaara's unstable mind fell into unconsciousness. You held him in the same manner he once held you, with your arm around his waist and his around your shoulders. When you reached the edges of the shadow pool, you used your mind to extend it, connecting it with another shadow.

_i'Wow…I didn't know I could do that.'_ /i you thought as you swam from pool to dark pool without emerging. For a while, the only thing you could hear was Gaara's steady heartbeat. Finally, you could sense that his apartment was nearby.

"Home sweet home." you murmured as you swam faster. A dead silence hit you like a brick wall. Both your ears and chest burned, and blood drained away from your face, leaving you in a chilled sweat. Gaara's heart had stopped beating…!


	15. Chapter 14: Bring Me to Life

_"How did you - ?"_

"Get Temari!"

Kankuro blinked, peering from the floor, to you, then to his brother. "But, Gaara - ?"

"GET TEMARI!" you howled. Wide-eyed, Gaara's older brother fled the room. You'd suddenly appeared in their living room, stepping out of the coffee table's shadow. Temari arrived after you'd gotten the gourd off Gaara's back and laid him flat on the floor.

"What happened?" she demanded as she knelt opposite you, on the other side of Gaara's body.

"Plenty. Some villagers were freaking out because they could see my ears, then as we were heading home, someone attacked me. They then grabbed Gaara and tried to tell him to flee, but Gaara killed him. He went on a rampage and slaughtered the whole crowd."

You bent close to Gaara, your cheek an inch away from his nose. His breath barely brushed your cheek, but you noticed it was sweet. "He's still breathing, but it's shallow." you told Temari as she pumped Gaara's chest with her palms. You noticed that their brother was standing in a far off corner, staring at you as if you were some rabid beast.

Softly, you asked, "What, are you scared of the Ueda clan, too?"

"I don't even know what that is. Look, your ears I can handle. Maybe even your tail, but - ."

"TAIL?" you exclaimed. You looked behind you. Sure enough, you had a black furry tail with a shock of white upon the tip. This wasn't the only thing you noticed.

"Um, um…!"

"Mirror? Down the hall, on your left." pointed Kankuro. You turned frantically to Temari.

"Can you take care of him? I gotta - !"

"Go, go! I'm busy!" she growled.

"Thanks!"

Within a few bounds you were in what appeared to be Temari's room. She had a full length mirror on her wall. You squeaked and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw the girl looking back at you. Your clothes were covered in blood and torn in various places. A dark violet aura pulsated off your body, and your yellow eyes were adorned with something you'd only seen in a real cat's eyes – slitted pupils. You stared at your reflection for a while, entranced, until Temari's voice broke through your thoughts.

"He's stopped breathing!"

You were by Gaara's side within seconds. He still had no heartbeat.

"Temari, breathe for him!" you told her as you brushed her hands away. You compressed his chest thirty times, pulsing chakra through his veins with each compression. You turned to her, but Temari simply sat there, stunned and trembling as Gaara's body began to glow.

"Temari, you go stand with your older brother. It's okay – I'll do it."

She got up and went to the corner as you began full CPR. "Please Gaara, breathe!" you pleaded after removing your lips from his for a third time.

"Maybe we should just, you know…let him die…" muttered their brother.

"Kankuro, you know we need him for this mission…"

"Yeah Temari, I know, but…he's a - ."

"I swear to God, Kankuro, if you say 'demon' I'll come over there and KILL YOUR ASS!" you screamed, tears dripping down your face. A blast of chakra surged through the room, knocking over tables and throwing open doors. Taken aback, both Temari and Kankuro fell silent.

"Gaara – WAKE – UP!" you cried, each word emphasizing the chakra pouring into his body. On the third push, his whole body jolted. He gasped, then rolled to his side and started coughing. Your energy evaporated in a split-second, and the whole room spun before you. Closing your eyes, you grasped your knees and focused on your breathing.

"Gaara…are you okay?" asked Temari. There was no answer. You heard shuffling on the tatami mats.

"I'm…so…sorry!" you whispered, choking back a sob and clenching your eyes even tighter. You took a few shuddering breaths, then felt something warm brush past your cheek. Opening your eyes you found yourself face to face with Gaara. Stifling a gasp, you noticed he was staring at a bead of moisture on his fingertip – one of your tears, you quickly realized. Before you could ask what he was doing, he'd licked his finger and returned his attention to you. His searching gaze bound you to the floor by some unknown force for what seemed like an eternity. He then turned away from you and stood.

"It's getting late…you should leave." he murmured. You staggered upright and stumbled out the door, returning to your apartment shaken and filthy, but uninjured. Feeling numb and exhausted, you bathed and went to bed early.

_i'I wonder if Gaara's all right? What's he thinking about right now? How's he feeling? Can he remember everything that happened yesterday?' /i_

A million and a half questions swam through your head all morning long as you went about doing chores. Your ninja attire had been fixed, so retrieving that was at the top of your list. After cleaning around your apartment you received a message from Kurenai. She was having Shino train against you today.

_i'I'm so glad I got my clothes repaired on time!'/i_ you thought as you headed for the training grounds. You'd thought about wearing one of your hats, but the damage had already been done.

_i'There's no use hiding it anymore…'_ /i you thought as you landed behind Kurenai.

"Good, you're all here now. Before we start this training session, I have something I need to tell you all."

_i'I didn't know Kiba and Akamaru were gonna be here…_' /iyou thought as you stood between the smiling Kiba and the quiet Shino.

"There was a public attack on Konoha yesterday."

Gasps escaped from both yours and Kiba's mouths, but for very different reasons.

"Do they know who did it?" asked Shino. Kurenai shook her head. "That's the problem. It was a massacre of villagers, right in the middle of the streets, yet there were no eye witnesses or any proof of the killer's existence except for the mass of bodies…"

You froze, ice flashing through your veins.

_i'What if they find out it was Gaara?'/i_

"Ai, you're quite pale…"

"Shino's right. Are you okay?" asked Kiba as he felt your forehead. Shino stoked your cheek.

"U-um, I'm fine, thank you…" you mumbled, a fiery blush spreading across your face.

"Kurenai – sensei, I think Ai should sit this one out."

"Yeah! I think she's got a fever or something!"

"Please stop fawning over her like mother hens, you two. She says she's fine. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to be on your guard at all times. You never know when they could strike again. Now…for today's training…"

By the time Shino's training was over, Kiba had been sucked dry by the parasitic insects. Shino still hadn't quite managed to catch you yet, but he almost caught Kurenai – sensei. Almost.

"You're opponent uses a puppet, so he'll be fighting mostly by distance. It'll also be like having multiple enemies, so fighting all of us is great training, yet none of us fight using much distance…except for myself, but I use Genjutsu, so that's a whole different story…anyways, I'd like you to stay home tomorrow, Kiba, so Ai and Shino have a chance to fight one-on-one, since she can manage distance, okay?"

You and the boys sat panting in the grass. Akamaru managed to crawl into your lap before he plopped over. Kiba guzzled down a bottle of water before mumbling, "That's cool, Kurenai – sensei…Akamaru and I need a rest anyways…"

"Haha, darn…I forgot to get some water, too…" you mumbled. You clenched your eyes shut, and tangled your fingers in your hair as you pressed your palms upon your eyes. You were feeling dizzy again, and the ground underneath you seemed to be moving.

"Ai…"

You dropped your hands and looked up. A blurry, spinning bottle of water sparkled in the sun about ten centimeters from your face. Shino lowered it into your hands.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" you squealed. Somehow managing to get it open despite the spinning world, you drank deeply from the bottle.

"Ahh…wow, that was good! Wait, Shino, you _do_ have one for yourself too, right?" you asked as the world came into focus. He turned away. You took his silence as a "no."

"I took your water? Aw, I'm so sorry! Here, please accept this as my apology!" You held out the half-full bottle of water with both hands. Shino took it and looked at it for a moment, then took a sip. His cheeks grew redder and redder as he finished it off.

"Thank you." he murmured quietly. Giggling, you punched his shoulder and growled, "Hey, that's my line!"

"Okay guys, you're dismissed, but be careful!" said Kurenai as she disappeared. You gave Akamaru to Kiba, stood up, and dusted yourself off.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Shino. By guys!"

They waved at you reluctantly as you turned and took off.


	16. Chapter 15: Fang

_You stopped pacing to look at the clock – it was a quarter past eight._

"Aw, Kiba's never late! I hope nothing happened!"

Checking the mirror for imperfections, you smoothed your long green skirt, making the little bells hanging off the ties jingle. You made sure your white tank was pulled all the way down, and your black choker was fit snugly.

_i'It's so cute!'_ /iyou thought as you jingled the bell hanging off it. There was a rapping at your chamber door.

"Coming!" you called as you skipped over to the entrance. All your little bells jingled as you moved.

"Um, Kiba, you're a little la-..."

Your jaw dropped. Kiba stood sheepishly before you in a loose, long-sleeved button down dress shirt and black dress pants. His black shoes were shiny and he was wearing an interesting belt. It was black like his pants, but the silver buckle was shaped like a moon, with a wolf's howling silhouette. The thing that stood out the most was his hair – it looked like he tried to slick it back, but it hung in long, gelled spikes in the front. He laughed uneasily as you stared at it.

"Yeah, my hair refused to cooperate. I'm sorry I'm late – I stopped at the Yamanaka's to get you this." He revealed a flower he'd been hiding behind his back. It resembled a white lily, with turquoise tips and a splash of yellow in the center. It smelled like a combination of vanilla and spearmint.

"It's really pretty, and reminded me of you." he murmured as you took the flower and examined it.

"You're so kind! Thank you so much!" you squealed as you hugged him. "Wait one moment, please!" you told him, running back inside. You found a tall glass, filled it with water, and gently planted the flower inside it. Placing the vase on the windowsill with the desert rose, you grabbed your little kitty pack, then turned off the light and joined Kiba outside.

"You take that bag with you everywhere. How long have you had it?" he asked as you set off along the path.

"A long time…about six years, actually."

"Really? It doesn't look that old. You must really like that bag." he chuckled. You smiled. Nobody noticed your ears in the darkness. Your little walk to the Shushuya was undisturbed, and the restaurant wasn't very full, either. A waitress led you to a booth and you ordered shortly after.

"Wow, this place is pretty! Too bad Akamaru couldn't come. Why didn't you bring him?"

"Eheh, he was takin' a nap, so I let him sleep. Don't worry though, I'll bring him some leftovers. We come here often."

Your waitress brought you each a bowl of miso soup.

"Thank you! It smells good!" you told her. You and Kiba chatted in between bites, mostly about his match against Naruto in the Chunin exams and how you thought he was getting better during Shino's training, even though Shino kept kicking his butt.

"You and Akamaru are getting more agile with every training session. You guys are amazingly fast!" you enthused, digging around in your soup for more tofu. He waved his spoon. "No way. Shino keeps beating us. We have a lot more training to do."

Swallowing a spoonful, you shook your head. "I'm not sure you're going about this the right way. His insects drain you so easily...so you need to dodge them instead of attacking them. Go after him instead."

He suckled his spoon, thinking. "I could try that..."

Soon the main courses arrived. You'd gotten a small, seared tuna fillet, a little tray of sashimi, and a bowl of rice with steamed veggies. You nibbled on veggies as you watched Kiba tear voraciously through a steak.

"Are you hungry?" you giggled.

"Yeah, that training session today took a lot outta me. You better eat all your food there, skinny. Like I said earlier, you've been looking really pale lately."

"I am, I promise. And I've always been thin and pale – that comes with the whole Ueda package," you explained, gesturing with your hands, "I can't do anything about that…"

Looking around, you noticed you were attracting some stares.

"What's with them?" Kiba whispered.

"It's nothing. They're just nervous because a black cat crossed their path." you laughed bitterly as you finished your food. The waitress came to take your plates away. Kiba reached in his pocket to pay the bill, but the waitress stopped him and bent close to his ear.

"There's no need to pay. Your dinner's free. Just promise to never bring it here again." she muttered to Kiba, obviously trying to stay out of your earshot.

"Bring what?" he asked. The waitress glanced at you, then quickly returned her gaze to him.

"That's just - !" Kiba began to shout as he pounded the table, but he seemed to think better of it. "C'mon Ai, let's go." he grumbled. You followed him quietly, trying to shut out several pairs glaring eyes and their spiteful whispers. He suddenly turned and shouted, "Bastards!" as you walked out the doors.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba…" you murmured after he'd fumed in silence for a moment.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? It's those assholes who should be apologizing!" he yelled wildly, pointing back in the direction of the Shushuya. You resumed walking when you started attracting stares. Something cold slid down your cheek. Startled, you wiped it away and stared down at your hand.

"What? I'm cry-!"

THUMP. You'd run right into someone.

"Oh! I'm…sniff…I'm so sorry!" you quickly apologized, wiping away tears. Kiba pulled you backwards, whispering, "Ai, quick, get behind me."

"Why, what's-?"

Your heart thumped in your chest, stifling your words.

"Sorry…" murmured Gaara, one of his strange emotions playing across his face.

"It's okay, Gaara." you sniffled, wiping your eyes again. Kiba quickly came between you, locked in a stare-down with the mahogany haired boy. Gaara crossed his arms and stepped forward.

"You're pitiful existence isn't worth snuffing, but if you wish, I can bury you with the others tonight…" he threatened. Kiba tried to lunge, but you grasped him around his middle and held tight.

"Yeah, same goes for you, little emo punk! Go sit in your corner and write your stupid little poems and slash your wrists, fuckface!"

You dove backwards into a pool of shadows as sand threatened to engulf Kiba.

"Whoa! Hey, Ai! What happened? I can't see, and I'm upside down! Why-?"

He quickly shut up as you broke out in loud sobs. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked gently. You shook your head against his back. His cruel words against Gaara had slashed open old wounds.

"Why? Why did you insult him like that?" you sniffed as you flipped right side up. You'd didn't release your hold on Kiba.

"I…lost my temper. He should've watched where he was going…" he sighed. You continued to cry quietly. He launched more questions as he began to shiver. "Okay…I'm sorry. What about you? Are you okay? And where are we?"

Stifling a sob, you told him you were fine. In seconds you'd broken out into more tears. Visions of a small, sad, trembling Gaara kept flashing through your mind, along with the villagers' echoes of "Demon!" and "Monster!" It shattered your heart.

"Hmph. You're a bad liar."

"S-sorry…"

He waited for you to calm down before asking again, "Where are we?"

"This is the Realm of Shadows. It's…hard to explain…are you okay?"

Kiba was shivering violently. "I'm…cold, and my chakra's draining."

"Eeep! I'm sorry! Hold on."

Within seconds you were standing on solid ground again.

_i'That's why Gaara grew so ill! He was already unstable, then I accidentally drained all of his chakra! Ugh! I AM unlucky…'/i_

You unlocked your death grip. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused, but thank you nonetheless for your kindness. I'll go home now…" you murmured, forlorn.

"Ai, wait!"

You turned back towards Kiba. "At least let me walk you home."

Bowing your head, you murmured a word of thanks. The rest of the trip home was in silence. As you arrived at your apartment door you turned to thank Kiba, but he pulled you into a hug. He rested his cheek against your forehead and ran his fingers through your long hair.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." you lied. As you parted you gave him a fleeting smile, then watched as he darted away across the rooftops. After you went inside, it felt as if you had been covered in a blanket of snow. You were cold and numb, and couldn't shake away all the voices echoing in your head. Gaara ruled over your nightmares that night…


	17. Chapter 16: Resting

_"Wow, I really am pale…" you noticed as you peered into the mirror. _You finished washing your face and brushing your teeth. After scarfing down some breakfast, you took off towards the training field.

"Good morning, Kurenai – sensei! Morning, Shino!" you yawned.

"Good morning, Ai. For today's training, I'd like you to focus on attacking Shino from a distance. I'm more of a mid-range fighter, but I will do my best to aid you. Now, move into fighting positions."

Everyone jumped back a few meters.

"Begin!"

Extending your Neko Toboe, you slashed at Shino with your blades. Kurenai began using her genjutsu, making Shino attack a tree.

"Clear your mind, Shino!" Kurenai commanded. A fresh gash split open on Shino's arm from one of your blades. The pain seemed to help him break the genjutsu spell, and his insects broke into four swarms, two for each of you. Dancing around them, you launched another attack at Shino. He dodged you fairly easily, focusing mostly on Kurenai. She seemed to disappear every time his insects even came close.

"Kurenai!"

Everyone stopped and looked around. Asuma appeared beside Kurenai.

"What is it?" she asked, on edge.

"Lord Hokage has summoned us."

She turned towards you and Shino.

"Continue your training. This could take a while, so I'll see you here tomorrow, same time. Stay safe." She and Asuma disappeared. Your ears twitched when Shino's beetles flew too closely.

"So, should we resume?" you asked. When he nodded, the two swarms that were stalking Kurenai came straight for you. You ducked, twirled, and flipped away from the shower of beetles.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

You felt a sudden flux in your chakra, and control of it went haywire. Far too much chakra was burned to create your seven clones.

_i'I've always had awesome chakra control…what's wrong with me?'/i_ you asked yourself as you and your clones surrounded Shino. 80 razor sharp, diamond hard blades flew at Shino. He began to retreat, but the blades came from all sides. You almost freaked out when he appeared to be skewered, but he suddenly disappeared, leaving a cloud of falling bugs behind.

_i'Thank God…it was a Substitution Jutsu.'/i_

You and your clones all retracted your claws and began to search the grounds. i'He must be hiding in a tree somewhere.'/i Spotting him quickly after focusing on his scent, you noticed he was in the shadows.

"Shadow Capture Jutsu!" you yelled in unison with your twins. You felt a sharp pain in your chest as your chakra fluctuated again. A slight dizziness began to set in as your shadows wrapped around Shino. The eight of you extended your claws, 80 blades aimed at Shino's defenseless body.

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu: Typhoon!"

A vortex of black beetles appeared out of no where, swarming you and quickly draining the remnants of your chakra. The sharp pain in your chest exploded.

"Aaaaaraaahhh!" you screamed, clutching your dress. The bugs disappeared, and you hit the ground with a loud THUD. Your whole body was numb and tingly, aside from the throbbing pain fading from your chest. You tried to move, but your limbs were too heavy.

"Ai?" The voice was faint, distant…and frightened. You opened your eyes – all you could see was grass.

_i'I must be lying on my side…'_ /i you hazily realized.

"Ai! Can you move?" called Shino, his voice steadily getting louder.

"Shh…Shhi…" was all you could manage. He was beside you in a heartbeat. After turning you onto your back, he propped you up on his knee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…I merely wanted to siphon your chakra with my parasitic insects. They should not have caused such pain."

You closed your eyes and breathed deeply. i'What's wrong with me?'/i you wondered, trying to build up enough strength to speak. Suddenly, you were lifted into the air.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You're not well." stated Shino as he took off, holding you tight.

"No!"

Startled, Shino stopped and peered at you.

_i'I don't want Kurenai – sensei to have to pay another hospital bill for me!'/i_

Slowly, you lifted your arm and weakly grasped Shino's jacket. You took another series of deep breaths.

"Home…my home…"

He looked like he was about to disagree, but he just nodded his head. "Home it is, then." On the way to your home, he started talking about the sparring session.

"I distracted you with a cloud of beetles when I was actually attaching a female to you. I knew it was only a matter of time before you used your clones, since it was originally supposed to be two-on-two. I then hid so I could separate the male beetles into a large swarm, then attacked. I wasn't expecting to hit you head on. I warned you about your illness…"

You laughed weakly. "Never...heard you…speak so much…"

Shino arrived at your apartment.

"You're…easy to talk to."

He slid open the shoji screen, wandered in, then deposited you on your bed.

"Thank you, Shino..." you told him, turning to face him. He started making some tea, walking around the small apartment before settling upon a cushion at the dining table. Shino's gaze made it's way to you after viewing the small room.

"Feeling better now that you're in bed?" he asked. Nodding, you pulled the blankets over you, chilled. "You have a fever..." He rose from the cushion and approached you, watching you intently behind his shades. His hand reached across, hovering over your body, then rested upon your forehead.

Blushing, you peered up at him, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They hid well behind their dark lenses. "Sh-Shino...?" His mouth opened to reply, but the tea kettle whistled. He turned and walked away, pouring some tea. Sighing, you struggled to sit up, peeling away the covers from your sweaty body.

"Ai, careful. Don't fall out of bed. You're dizzy." mumbled Shino, pausing to help you into a sitting position. He took your pillows and placed them against the cool wall, propping you against them before bringing you a cup of green tea.

"Drink. Before you get dehydrated."

i'He's taking care of me...'/i you thought to yourself, sipping your tea. He watched your every move, as if you were strapped with explosives and ready to detonate. Trying to assure him you were okay, you smiled gently for him, but he continued to frown behind his collar.

After finishing your tea, he took your cup and washed it, then returned to your bedside and put your pillows back. "You need rest now." he said as he gently laid you back against your pillows and tucked you in. "Thank you..." was all you could manage before falling asleep.

Your rest was utterly dreamless, but you were certain you could hear voices fading in and out. One of them was a woman's, and the other two were male, but you couldn't quite grasp your consciousness long enough to see who it was. Feeling as if a dark curtain had finally lifted, you awoke. After yawning and stretching, you sat on the edge of your bed and rubbed your eyes.

"Sigh…I feel a lot better now…I gotta go apologize to Shino today. Hope he didn't worry too much…" you mumbled.

"He was quite worried, but I'm sure he'll forgive you…" issued a soft voice across the room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!"

BANG! Startled, you jumped backwards and smashed your head against the wall.

"Ai!"

A strange boy appeared to your right, holding you with his right arm and examining your head. He brushed away your hands with his left and felt your skull.

"I-I'm okay…" you told him, touching the arm across your collarbone. He let out a sigh of relief. "Not even a bump. Good…"

The boy went and sat down on one of your dining table cushions. You examined him closely. His brown eyes were beautiful, and his black shirt was taught across his broad shoulders. Sniffing at the air, you began to realize that you knew this tall boy.

"Shino?" you asked politely. He frowned.

"You had to sniff me out?"

"Sorry, you just…look so different without your sunglasses on…and you're not wearing your jacket…" You stared at him intently, trying to memorize his features before he hid them again. He turned and leaned his head on his left fist, his arm propped on your table.

"Having fun?" he asked, the corners of his mouth struggling with what seemed to be a smile.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry, I'm being so rude!"

He held up his hand to silence you.

"It's fine...I'd like to take you out for lunch, if that's okay…you must be hungry after sleeping for almost two weeks…"

"TWO WEEKS?" As if on cue, your tummy growled. "Oh, hehe…I guess I am hungry. Could you give me an hour to get ready? I'd really like to bathe…"

He nodded his head. "I'll be back around one. Until then…"

Shino disappeared.


End file.
